El Príncipe de Hogwarts
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: Snape juró proteger a los estudiantes, pero los Carrow son brutales. Ahora debe alejar a Amycus de las alumnas, ayudar a Longbottom, salvar a Weasley, proteger a Lovegood... ¿impedir una violación? Y todo sin que Hogwarts descubra su verdadera lealtad. ¿Cómo le fue a Snape ese último año en el colegio? [DARK FIC]
1. Comenzando un mal año

Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling

**El Príncipe de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1. Comenzando un mal año**

El Gran comedor se hundió en un profundo silencio. Su mirada se paseó por las mesas; desde Slytherin hasta Gryffindor, y no se sorprendió de ver ésta última casi vacía. Los estudiantes lo miraban con diversas expresiones; odio, temor, rencor, ira e incluso algo de orgullo en los ojos de ciertos jóvenes con túnicas decoradas de verde.

Él los ignoró a todos.

"Así que, antes de comenzar con la selección de los nuevos estudiantes a sus casas" – prosiguió su discurso con voz fría y monótona. – "Debo presentarles a los dos nuevos integrantes del profesorado" – Snape hizo un amplio movimiento con el brazo, dirigiéndolo a la pareja sentada a lado izquierdo de su silla de Director – "La Profesora Alecto Carrow, que impartirá Estudios Muggles y el Profesor Amycus Carrow, encargado de la nueva asignatura que el Ministerio ha cambiado en nuestro plan de estudios; Artes Oscuras"

La pareja de hermanos se levantó al ser mencionados y observaron al alumnado con altanería y sonrisas sarcásticas en sus pálidos rostros. Obviamente todos sabían que eran mortífagos, incluso los de primer año que temblaban parados en medio del comedor listos para ser elegidos a sus casas. Sólo esperaba que ninguno fuera lo suficientemente estúpido –dirigió inconscientemente una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor- como para retarlos.

"Los profesores Carrow también fungirán como Subdirectores de Hogwarts y están facultados para encargarse de la disciplina, la cual, sobra decir, ha mermado mucho en los últimos años"- esto lo dijo alzando ambas cejas, pero manteniendo siempre su fría expresión. Él esperaba que sus palabras fueran tomadas por los estudiantes no como amenaza, sino como una _seria_ advertencia. No se podía jugar con los Carrow, ellos no se lo pensarían dos veces antes de lanzar un cruciatus a la más leve provocación. Y, por más que él estuviera dispuesto a esforzarse para proteger a los alumnos de Hogwarts, como había prometido a Dumbledore, estaba seguro de que con esos hermanos ahí, sería una misión bastante difícil.

"Ahora, sin más que decir, comencemos con la selección de casas, Minerva." – le dirigió una mirada a McGonagall que lo veía como si fuera la serpiente más vil y asquerosa que hubiera visto en su larga vida, antes de acercarse con un banco al frente del salón y colocar el sombrero seleccionador sobre él. La anciana bruja comenzó a leer los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, como cada año. No fue sorpresa para nadie que casi todos fueran elegidos en Slytherin; con las nuevas reglas de aceptar únicamente alumnos de sangre pura o mestiza, la mayoría de los padres dispuestos a mandar a Hogwarts a sus hijos eran simpatizantes de la causa del Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando la selección terminó, Snape podía decir de memoria cuántos estudiantes habían quedado en cada casa: ocho en Slytherin, cinco en Ravenclaw, tres en Hufflepuff y cuatro en Gryffindor. Veinte en total. Muy pocos.

Muy, muy pocos.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, el banquete dio inicio, y Snape pensó que el Gran Comedor nunca había estado tan callado.

* * *

><p>"Vaya, no te ves muy bien Severus" – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore cuando entró ya noche a la oficina que el año pasado perteneciera al viejo Director, y que ahora era suya.<p>

Snape lo ignoró mientras se servía un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y se sentaba cansadamente a su nuevo escritorio, dispuesto a revisar algunos papeles mandados desde el Ministerio. Sin embargo, encontró que no podía concentrarse en ellos, la espalda le dolía, seguramente por tanto estrés y un molesto dolor de cabeza punzaba en su cráneo obligándolo a masajearse con sus largos dedos las sienes.

Apenas llevaban dos semanas de clases y ese par de mortífagos ya tenían a toda la escuela en alerta permanente; obligaban a los alumnos a usar artes oscuras en otros alumnos, usaban maldiciones para castigar y en menos de cuatro días habían enviado a cinco estudiantes a la enfermería. Los demás profesores estaban molestos y él mismo había tenido que detener un par de discusiones entre algunos de ellos y los Carrow. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer mucho por impedir el maltrato a los estudiantes sin levantar sospechas de su lealtad –después de todo, los mortífagos no eran conocidos por su piedad o bondad, y los Carrow creían que él también estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de enseñanza a base de dolor – pero, aun así, él había hablado con ellos, recordándoles que en el reglamento de Hogwarts estaba prohibido el castigo físico y trataba de intervenir siempre que le era posible para mantener a los estudiantes lejos de las varitas de los Carrow; con su estilo frío, casi desinteresado, pretendiendo siempre que lo hacía sólo por la obligación que sentía para con el puesto de Director del que estaba a cargo.

Pero era frustrante.

Los Carrow casi siempre terminaban haciendo lo que querían y Snape no podía ir a seguirlos por todo el castillo ni meterse a todas sus clases sólo para cuidar el delicado pellejo de los mocosos malcriados ¡Como si no tuviera muchas importantísimas cosas en qué pensar! Era curiosa la ambivalencia que de pronto lo asaltaba; a veces, cuando estaba sólo y lejos de lo que ocurría en el exterior de su despacho, pensaba que en realidad no estaba tan mal que los estudiantes aprendieran lecciones duras, como la vida misma. Que aprendieran a ser fuetes, a no quejarse por nimiedades, a enfrentarse a la realidad de la guerra. Sí, su parte sádica estaba de acuerdo con los métodos empleados por los Carrow. Métodos que el mismo Señor Tenebroso usaba al entrenar a sus mortífagos.

Y, sin embargo…sin embargo, cuando presenciaba alguno de esos actos, cuando veía a un niño tumbado en el suelo gritando de dolor, algo dentro de él se removía, tirando un poco de su pecho, tratando de impulsarlo a detener esa escena. Él siempre había sido considerado un profesor estricto, incluso cruel, pero nunca había hecho uso del castigo físico, ni siquiera ahora.

Quizás llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrado a la cálida amabilidad de Hogwarts y a sus castigos "sencillos" cómo quitar puntos, hacerlos escribir cien veces alguna tonta frase, hacerlos lavar los calderos de pociones… Sí, seguramente se había acostumbrado demasiado a eso.

Por ejemplo, apenas un par de días atrás, había salido a hacer una ronda nocturna. No es que fuera su obligación hacerlo ahora que era director, pero necesitaba caminar y después de todo, el estrés y la culpa que sentía desde lo que había pasado con Dumbledore no lo dejaban dormir. Por supuesto, ahora que no estaban Potter y sus queridos amigos, y con la estricta política de castigos de los Carrow, no pensó que se encontraría algún estudiante vagando por los pasillos, pero al doblar una esquina y llegar a uno de los jardines traseros, divisó dos pequeñas figuras que corrían a esconderse detrás de una fuente. _Estúpidos niños_, pensó.

Poniendo cara de cansancio, sacó su varita y se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos la encendió con un Lumus que iluminó los rostros de dos niños agazapados; eran de Ravenclaw, de segundo año. Seguramente habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno y ahora estaban tratando de volver a su sala común que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

"¿Qué creen que hacen?" – preguntó siseando amenazadoramente.

"Nos…nosotros sólo…estábamos…" – uno de los niños tartamudeaba tratando de explicarse. Snape levantó una ceja en impaciencia, pero el niño fue interrumpido por otra persona.

"¿Quién demonios anda ahí?" – la aguda, molesta voz de Alecto Carrow venía desde uno de los pasillos y en cualquier momento aparecería en ese lugar.

Snape sintió un extraño vuelvo en su estómago al escucharla, y observó a los niños con sus fríos ojos negros. Si Alecto llegaba, seguramente propondría un castigo que implicara una maldición ¿Qué no se daban cuenta? ¿No entendían esos niños lo peligroso que era para su propio bien romper las reglas? ¿Eran idiotas?

Los dos Ravenclaw observaron como las cejas de Snape se juntaban de enojo y sus delgados labios formaban una mueca de asco.

"Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por cada uno. Y mañana tendrán detención con Hagrid" – dijo molesto antes de añadir amenazadoramente – "Ahora, regresen inmediatamente a su sala común y no vuelvan a salir después del toque de queda o no seré tan amable la próxima vez, ¿está claro?"

Los dos niños asintieron antes de correr hacía el interior del castillo justo en el momento en que Alecto entraba al jardín para verlos desaparecer en las sombras de un pasillo. Ella se acercó a Snape.

"¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Estudiantes fuera de sus dormitorios?" – preguntó deteniéndose a unos pasos de él. Su cabello castaño y lacio caía cubriendo sus hombros.

"Así es, Alecto. Parece que no tienen el cerebro suficiente para entender una simple regla. Tuvieron que ser sancionados, por supuesto" – dijo con desdén, dando a entender que él ya los había reprendido y, por tanto, no habría necesidad de que ella interviniera en esa ocasión.

"Por supuesto" – repitió ella de acuerdo.

Snape asintió.

"Ahora, si no te importa volveré a la cama" – dijo con una media sonrisa – "Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo. Mañana es inicio de semana" – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en realidad trataba de persuadirla discretamente de que se fuera a la cama para así, en caso de que hubiera más estudiantes merodeando en los pasillos de noche, no tuvieran el infortunio de encontrársela, sobre todo ahora que él mismo ya se retiraba a dormir.

"Sí, creo que te haré caso Severus" –dijo la bruja devolviendo la sonrisa – "Hay que madrugar y tener que aguantar tanto mocoso no hace bien a la salud ¿eh? Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" – Snape la observó marcharse antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su propio dormitorio.

Afortunadamente siempre había tenido buen trato con los Carrow. No eran los mejores amigos, pero ellos, a diferencia de otros como Bellatrix, confiaban en él, lo cual facilitaba el que pudiera persuadirlos a su voluntad y darles órdenes, aun cuando obviamente no todas eran cumplidas.

Snape se estiró en su asiento, su cabeza aún dolía y necesitaba servirse otro trago de Whiskey de Fuego. Las cosas no se veían muy prometedoras para la escuela y él no podía tener toda su mente dentro de los muros del castillo cuando tenía que preocuparse también por él niño elegido que andaba escondiéndose en alguna parte de Europa. Se levantó de mala gana y se sirvió otro poco de licor antes de darle un buen trago.

"Vamos Severus, sabes que nunca he sido partidario de ahogar los pesares en alcohol. ¿Por qué no comes mejor un caramelo de limón?" – habló de nuevo el retrato de Dumbledore detrás de él, y Snape sintió formarse un pesado nudo en su garganta al oír a su viejo amigo. Era tan nostálgico escucharlo, tan doloroso y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, que por un momento, Snape imaginó que él en verdad estaba detrás de él, hablándole, tratando de aconsejarlo como siempre había hecho. Dándole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Entonces, lentamente se volvió, para ver hacía el retrato colgado en la pared frente a él. Dumbledore lo observaba suavemente, dulcemente, con una sonrisa reconfortante en los labios. Y Snape lo miraba de vuelta, como quien mira algo trascendental; como el hombre desgarrado que entra a la iglesia y suplica ante el crucifijo, como el niño que observa con gratitud a su madre curarle una herida. Como el amigo que pide silenciosamente ayuda. Justo ahora, Snape era todo eso.

De pronto, un abrumador grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y fue como si el tiempo comenzara a transcurrir de nuevo. Instintivamente su mano llegó hasta su varita y la sacó. _¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?, _pensó, antes de llegar a grandes zancadas a la puerta, abrirla de golpe y salir corriendo hacía donde más gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

Era una chica.

Apenas dobló la primera esquina se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Amycus apuntaba con su varita hacía un bulto en el suelo que gritaba y gemía sonoramente. No lo había visto.

"Suficiente, Amycus" – dijo con el tono más controlado que pudo modular, acercándose a paso rápido – "No hay necesidad de despertar a todo el castillo por un solo infractor"

Entonces Snape lo alcanzó y ya de cerca, pudo discernir quién era la víctima. Era una de las chicas Patil. Estaba en un camisón de pijama, por lo que no pudo distinguir cuál de las gemelas era –como solía hacer por el color de túnica que llevaran. La muchacha estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados y una mueca silenciosa de dolor. Snape la miró, luego miró a Amycus, que había dejado de maldecirla pero la veía con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus asquerosos labios. Finalmente, Severus miró a un lado de la chica, a las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso y su mente comenzó a atar cabos. Seguramente, el mortífago la había atrapado fuera de su dormitorio a esas horas de la noche y le había lanzado una maldición que la hizo caer por las escaleras, y luego, ya en el suelo, siguió maldiciéndola.

Snape reprimió una mueca de asco ante tal acto. Él podía ser cruel, irritable, sarcástico; había hecho llorar a muchas niñas en sus años como profesor, pero nunca se le había ni ocurrido levantar la mano contra alguna de ellas; y no precisamente por el reglamento de Hogwarts. Era que golpear a una mujer le parecía algo muy bajo. Era de cobardes. Sí, él había tenido que batirse en duelo con varias mujeres auror en su época de mortífago leal, como con Alice Longbottom –la cicatriz que ella le había causado en el hombro había sido grande e imborrable – pero eso era algo muy diferente.

"Estaba fuera de la cama, Severus" – habló Amycus, sin quitar los ojos de la joven – "Tuve que darle una lección"

"Ya veo" – contestó calmadamente Snape – "Aun así, te recuerdo que las maldiciones están prohibidas como castigos… sobre todo a éstas horas de la noche"

"Si, disculpa, supongo que no pude evitarlo Severus" – Amycus volteó a verlo por primera vez, sus ojos no reflejaban ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Era de esperarse.

"Te pediría que lo tengas presente la próxima vez. No quiero tener que levantarme sólo por algo así" – dijo como si se hubiera levantado por que lo llamaran a matar una abeja que se hubiera metido en el castillo. Sin embargo, dentro de él latía la urgencia de llevar a la chica a la enfermería, donde la atendieran y la mantuvieran brevemente a salvo de los castigos y las maldiciones. Así que, viendo a Patil sobre su hombro, como quien mira un desagradable bicho, volvió a hablar. – "Supongo que no es conveniente dejarla ahí"

"No creo. No te preocupes, la llevaré a la enfermería" – se apresuró a decir el mortífago, pero algo en él le lanzó una alarma a Snape. No creía que fuera común en Amycus llevar él mismo a la enfermería a los alumnos… aunque quizás fuera que ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, y Snape era el director, así que no podía mandarlo a él a llevarla. Pero había algo más, su intuición le decía que no lo dejara a solas con ella, y después de un segundo comprendió que era algo en su mirada, que recorría el cuerpo de la chica obscenamente. Así que, antes de que Amycus se hubiera agachado por completo para tratar de cargarla, Snape puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

"Quizás sea más conveniente no moverla. ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Madam Pomfrey?, yo te esperaré aquí" – dijo sereno, pero con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas. Amycus sólo se encogió de hombros, observó una vez más a Patil y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Snape se agachó junto a ella y le habló en voz baja.

"¿Patil, puede oírme? Despierte" – trató, y para su alivio la chica abrió lentamente los ojos. Tenía moretones por todos lados pero no había pérdida de sangre además de unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y las manos. Ella lo miró con miedo. Él la miraba con frialdad – "Intente pararse" – ordenó.

Ella trató de levantarse inútilmente; el dolor la mantenía hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Snape dejó escapar aire por su nariz como en un bufido exasperado. Sacó su varita, ante lo cual la chica gimió asustada, seguramente pensando que él también la castigaría, pero únicamente la usó para hacer aparecer una camilla pequeña, una habilidad de magia avanzada que en serio dudaba Amycus hubiese sido capaz de realizar; las apariciones siempre eran difíciles.

Apuntó la varita a la chica –ella volvió a gemir y encogerse de miedo- e hizo que levitara suavemente hasta ponerla sobre la camilla. Patil se quejó sonoramente por esto, obviamente el más ligero movimiento le dolía.

"Cállese, tonta" – siseo él, antes de hacer levitar la camilla por el pasillo y llevarla en dirección a la enfermería él mismo.

Justo cuando alcanzaban la entrada de la enfermería, salía Madame Pomfrey seguida de Amycus.

"Me harté de esperar" – fue su única explicación para el mortífago ante su mirada interrogadora.

Madame Pomfrey se alarmó bastante al ver el estado de Patil, y mientras él depositaba la camilla en una cama, notó de pronto como los ojos de la enfermera pasaban de la chica a él y luego a Amycus. Entonces, sus ojos mostraron horror, mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente y Snape no tuvo que usar legeremancia para saber a qué conclusiones estaba llegando la enfermera; seguramente se le estaban ocurriendo explicaciones del por qué dos hombres, aún peor, dos mortífagos, traían a una jovencita a la enfermería, en medio de la noche, con sólo un camisón de dormir que dejaba ver más piel que el uniforma escolar y severamente lastimada… quizás habían…¿abusado de ella?

"Amycus la encontró vagando por el castillo, así que la castigó, a base de maldiciones, lo cual, espero, no vuelva a suceder, para no tener que hacernos trabajar a todos a estas horas de la noche" – Snape se apresuró a aclararle a la enfermera, con la voz más indiferente que encontró. De cierta forma, que pensara que él sería capaz de algo así, lo molestaba.

Ella no dijo nada y mientras él se daba la vuelta para salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar que se había vuelto extrañamente opresivo, la escuchó cerrar la cortina de la cama de la chica mientras decía algo así como "Hablaré con ella".

Ya en el pasillo, Snape pudo oír los pasos de Amycus siguiendo su ejemplo de abandonar la enfermería, pero no se detuvo ni se volvió a verlo. La chica Patil ya estaba a salvo bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, en el ala que hasta los mortífagos consideraban "zona de paz"; la enfermería.

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que no tuviera un fic de uno de mis universos favoritos: Harry Potter, ni de uno de mis personajes favoritos: SNAPE! Espero que les esté gustando. Siempre quise saber cómo trataba de proteger a los estudiantes Snape mientras era Director y de ahí surgió éste fic.<p>

**Será clasificación M**: Los mortífagos son capaces de torturar, secuestrar, matar y también de cosas más sexuales y degeneradas ¿no?, así que habiendo tantas chicas en Hogwarts, Snape va a tener que cuidarlas especialmente de Amycus, entre muchas otras cosas….

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Tienen peticiones? ¿Quieren la continuación? : REVIEWS Por favor! :D**


	2. Miradas, tocamientos y mortífagos

Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling

**El Príncipe de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 2. Miradas, tocamientos y mortífagos **

Pocos días después del incidente con la señorita Patil, que resultó ser la Patil de Gryffindor, McGonagall lo había enfrentado en su oficina para discutir sobre el estado de la alumna de su casa. De entre todos los profesores, ella era la única que se atrevía a cuestionarlo. Y de entre todos los profesores, ella era, quizás, a la que él más respetaba.

Aun así, no podía darse el lujo de exponerse ante el Señor Tenebroso y por ende, exponer el plan por el que Dumbledore mismo había muerto, al cambiar todas las nuevas reglas que los mortífagos habían implementado en Hogwarts.

"Te lo repito, Minerva, la señorita Patil estaba fuera de la cama a horas inadecuadas – dijo él, sus cejas estaban levantadas y arqueadas, pero sus ojos permanecían fríos – no debería resultarte extraño que un profesor aplicara el castigo pertinente"

McGonagall estaba lívida y sus labios estaban tan apretados que casi no se veían.

"¡Y yo te repito, Severus, que este tipo de castigos son barbaros, medievales y no están permitidos en Hogwarts!"

Ambos estaban ahora bastante cerca, encarándose uno al otro. Parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían sus varitas y se maldecirían.

Pero no lo hicieron, y Snape finalmente habló.

"He de recordarte que aquí yo soy el Director y tengo la capacidad de decidir lo que está permitido en Hogwarts o no" – Snape alzó un poco la voz – "Sin embargo, si no te parecen los métodos empleados para educar a los estudiantes, siempre puedes quejarte con el Ministerio de Magia, o, para ahorrarte papeleo, con el Señor Tenebroso mismo, si lo prefieres"

Snape sabía que eso zanjaba la discusión. No es que McGonagall fuera cobarde, pero tampoco era tonta; desgraciadamente tendría que atenerse lo más posible a las medidas que la situación requería; como todos. Era preferible estar dentro de la escuela para intentar proteger a los alumnos, que ser retirada de su cargo y de la posibilidad de ayudarlos.

La bruja lo observaba con el odio más puro que había visto nunca en sus avejentados ojos; la fiereza y temeridad Gryffindor reflejados en su rostro. Y Snape no pudo evitar sentir asombro por esa mujer; se atrevía a ir hasta él, el mortífago más temido, la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, sólo para ver por el bienestar de sus estudiantes: ¡se estaba jugando la vida!... si tan sólo supiera que él también…

Después de un momento, ella retiró la mirada y se dio media vuelta, quizás entendiendo por fin que no podría encontrar ya en él un rastro de aquel profesor que había protegido a Harry Potter en su primer año en Hogwarts, o el que –le habían dicho- se había parado entre un Remus Lupin convertido en hombre lobo y tres estudiantes, dispuesto a dar su vida para intentar salvar la de ellos.

No, ya no había nada de ese hombre en él. Seguramente nunca lo hubo.

Cuando McGonagall alcanzó la puerta del despacho y se disponía a salir, Snape la observó detenerse y voltear a verlo de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban llenos, no sólo de odio esta vez, sino de decepción, pero su voz era dura y firme como siempre.

"Crees que has ganado un gran poder al estar al lado de tu Señor, Severus, pero lo único que has hecho, es perder humanidad" – dicho esto, se giró y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

Aún pasados unos minutos después de que la bruja se fuera, Snape seguía plantado en su lugar, sus ojos aún fríos, como si ya no supieran mantener otra expresión.

Esa fue la última vez que McGonagall intentó razonar con él.

* * *

><p>El clima era agradable y el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada -Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw- se desarrollaba con normalidad.<p>

Snape estaba sentado al lado de Alecto y Amycus al frente de la grada de profesores. A su lado izquierdo estaba parada la señorita Lovegood, comentando el partido, y a la izquierda de ella se encontraba McGonagall, ocupando su lugar habitual. Por desgracia, como Director no podía faltar, aún si no jugaba su casa; realmente nunca había sido aficionado a ese juego.

"… ¡vaya, creo que le fue mal con ese pase a Leyla Corner, la cazadora de Hufflepuf!…pero claro, no tan mal como tener que soportar a dos seguidores de Ustedes-saben-quien- todos los días, porque eso sí es tener mala suerte…" – seguía Lovegood haciendo inocentes comentarios dirigidos a los hermanos Carrow, que comenzaban a enfadarse.

Snape deseaba que se callara la boca de una buena vez; definitivamente había sido un error permitirle ser comentarista este año. La chica siempre decía cosas fuera de lugar, aún en sus clases de pociones.

"Limítese a comentar el partido, señorita Lovegood" – siseo amenazador al notar la mirada enojada que Alecto le dirigía a la chica. Entre él y McGonagall tenían que estar devolviéndola al juego con regularidad, pues acostumbraba divagar.

"Oh, sí Director, es sólo que no dormí bien, seguramente un Torposolo nocturno llegó hasta mi oído anoche para hacerme decir ahora lo que todos en Hogwarts piensan, ¿sabe?, los Torposolos nos…"

"¡El juego, señorita Lovegood!" – repitió Snape enojado.

La chica reaccionó y volteó a ver el partido sólo para alegrarse al encontrar que Ravenclaw había anotado y merecía diez puntos.

¡Ah sí!, la señorita Lovegood: razón principal de que él le hubiera quitado puntos a Ravenclaw durante cinco años seguidos. Casi debía agradecerle; esa era la casa más difícil de quitar puntos; todos eran inteligentes, no se metían en problemas y sus pociones solían estar bien siempre.

Pero Lovegood era todo un caso.

Al principio creía que actuaba así para molestarlo; en clase le hacía preguntas sobre agregar ingredientes de seres imaginarios a las pociones, hablaba sola y en voz alta, a veces incluso diciendo cosas sobre él –"_no pequeño nargle, el Profesor Snape no necesita un abrazo_", recordó casi contento; eso le había costado a Ravenclaw veinte merecidos puntos – pero, con el tiempo había decidido que la chica simple y sencillamente…era rara, y optó por burlarse de ella en vez de enojarse.

Y quizás fuera todo el tiempo que llevaba como una de sus… alumnos "destacados" – tan destacada como Longbottom, el idiota de Potter o los gemelos Weasley -, quizás fuera que la veía como una loca soñadora o que la consideraba inofensiva, pero al notar cómo los ojos de Amycus Carrow la observaban de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en sus piernas y subiendo hasta su trasero, no pudo evitar la molestia que lo invadió y en un elegante movimiento se sentó más adelante en su lugar, obstruyéndole "sin querer" la visión. Que el mortífago se atreviera a mirarla así le parecía bastante desagradable.

No es que no hubiese visto e incluso hecho muchas cosas consideradas socialmente "desagradables" en su tiempo de mortífago, pero estaba seguro que había de niveles a niveles, y _ese_, era uno que él nunca había rebasado. No con una niña, al menos.

De pronto una voz a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Esos engreídos Ravenclaws se están llevando demasiados puntos, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso" – dijo Alecto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Él apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la multitud comenzó a gritar y volteó para ver a un chico de Ravenclaw ser mecido fuertemente por un extraño viento que prometía tirarlo de su escoba.

Nadie parecía saber realmente qué pasaba. McGonagall se había parado, Lovegood le gritaba por el altavoz al chico que no se soltara, Flitwick, detrás de ellos, gritaba cosas que el ruido no le permitía entender del todo. Pero, aprovechando el alboroto, Snape murmuró discretamente un encantamiento Confundus hacía la mortífaga, provocando que el viento se detuviera al mismo tiempo que ella meneaba la cabeza un poco, como tratando de quitarse un repentino mareo. Snape no dijo nada y el juego terminó con Ravenclaw a la cabeza.

Afortunadamente nadie lo había visto.

Cuando todos regresaban al castillo después del partido, él subió los escalones de piedra que conducían a la entrada lateral de Hogwarts, pasando frente al Profesor Flitwick, que lo ignoró por completo mientras esperaba que todos los alumnos terminaran de entrar. Snape siguió caminando decidido a ir a su despacho y descansar un poco, pero cuando estaba por girar en el pasillo que acortaba el trayecto hasta su oficina, algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y volteó para ver varios metros lejos de él, a Amycus Carrow de pie bajo unas escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, esperando que los alumnos subieran…

No, no era eso.

La mente rápida de Snape entendió de inmediato lo que el mortífago estaba haciendo ahí; veía a las alumnas que pasaban frente a él y agachaban la mirada, incluso algunas hacían el amago de bajarse un poco la falda, incómodas ante sus penetrantes, asquerosos ojos.

Snape se permitió un gesto de asco por la escena, pero se dijo que lo mejor era llegar pronto a su despacho para olvidarse un rato de todo lo que sucedía, y sólo un rato, pues aún tenía muchos papeles que revisar del ministerio y debía seguir tratando de hallar pistas de dónde podía estar Potter en éstos momentos.

Ya había avanzado unos pasos de nuevo en dirección a su despacho, cuando un pequeño quejido lo hizo detenerse y voltear hacia las escaleras otra vez; aun cuando no había ningún profesor cerca para detener a Amycus, éste no era un problema que requiriera seriamente su atención, como lo era Potter, o mantenerse en su papel de mortífago despiadado…éste sólo era un inconveniente menor y él tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Lo mejor era irse y no involucrarse.

Amycus había rozado con su mano la parte trasera del muslo de una chica de tercer año que había dado un pequeño grito en sorpresa y luego apurado el paso, pero el mortífago parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo y comenzaba a tocar "discretamente" a algunas chicas que pasaban a su lado entre la multitud. Había elegido una posición perfecta: al estar justo debajo de la escalera los alumnos no tenían más opción que pasar a su lado y eso le daba maravillosas oportunidades de "jugar" un poco con las chicas. No era su culpa que hubiese tantas niñas bellas y tan bien desarrolladas en ese estúpido colegio.

Cuando un pequeño grupo de chicas de quizás quince o dieciséis años pasó por su lado intentando escabullirse en la multitud y evitarlo, él dio unos pasos adelante para tratar de rozar a una de ellas. Sin embargo, antes de que su gruesa mano terminara de estirarse, una oscura, imponente figura se atravesó en su camino y él retrocedió un poco ante la sorpresa. Snape se había parado frente a él con el cuerpo en dirección a las escaleras, como si pretendiera subirlas. Su larga capa se arrastraba cubriendo los primeros escalones detrás de él, como una cascada negra.

Severus lo veía fijamente, sus cejas alzadas como preguntando un cortés e ingenuo "¿sucede algo?", sin embargo, su mirada y toda su aura parecían decir más bien "Sé lo que sucede, bastardo, primera advertencia…" y Amycus lo observó confuso. Snape no le quitó la vista hasta que unos segundos después notó que todos los estudiantes habían subido ya, así que simplemente siguió subiendo, cómo si no hubiera visto a Amycus. Cómo si su objetivo siempre hubiera sido ir por esas escaleras en lugar del pasillo que hacía de atajo a la oficina del director.

Seguramente iba a dar más vueltas, pero al menos esperaba que el hombre de los Carrow hubiera captado el mensaje. Esa actitud lo estaba comenzando a preocupar seriamente. Aunque, quizás sólo estaba siendo muy paranoico.

* * *

><p>Apenas un par de días después, mientras un fuerte viento azotaba las ventanas del castillo y el cielo del atardecer comenzaba a desteñirse en anaranjado, Alecto entró a su oficina y le entregó dos cartas. Severus las leyó rápidamente; eran para solicitar el regreso a casa de dos alumnos durante el próximo fin de semana; Ernie Macmillan y Michael Corner. Al parecer asistirían a un compromiso que atañía a las familias de ambos.<p>

Con los ojos aún fijos en las cartas, él levantó una ceja. Se preguntó vagamente si se trataría de algún plan del bando mortífago.

No, seguramente no. Todo asunto del Señor Tenebroso respecto a Hogwarts se le comunicaba primero a él, el Director. Además, si él mago oscuro más terrible de la historia hubiera querido secuestrar/matar/torturar/o lo que sea a dos niños, simplemente lo hubiera hecho sin la necesidad de enviar cartas fingiendo ser el padre de cada uno.

Sí, se estaba volviendo muy paranoico respecto a la seguridad del colegio.

Snape levantó su mirada hacia Alecto, sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de su amplio despacho.

"¿Cuándo llegaron éstas cartas?" – preguntó él.

"Hace un momento por lechuza" – le contestó la bruja enderezándose un poco – "¿Qué harás? ¿Los dejarás ir?"

Severus meditó un momento. Le había prometido a Dumbledore cuidar a todos los estudiantes, pero ya no estaba seguro de sí estarían mejor protegidos en la escuela o en sus casas. Afuera se desarrollaba una guerra, todos los días desaparecían personas, ¡familias enteras!, y él sabía las atrocidades a las que muchas de ellas eran sometidas. Aunque, claro, Hogwarts no era mucho más seguro ahora. Amycus y Alecto instruían con mano de hierro, enseñaban magia oscura a los alumnos, los hacían practicar entre ellos, usaban maldiciones menores para castigar –aquellas que causaban de pequeños a grandes cortes en la piel invocando látigos invisibles o navajas, entre otras – e incluso usaban la maldición cruciatus en algunos casos –como el de la señorita Patil-.

Snape sólo estaba un poco aliviado de que el año apenas estuviera comenzando, pues mientras más avanzaran en el temario, más pronto llegarían al tema de maldiciones imperdonables, y estaba bastante seguro de que la enfermería no tenía espacio suficiente para la mitad de la población escolar que seguramente terminaría ahí debido a las prácticas en clase.

Sin embargo, si los padres deseaban que sus hijos volvieran, no tenía realmente la autoridad para contradecirlos. Bien, quizás sí la tenía como mortífago, pero no como Director, y decidió que era mejor apegarse a éste último título.

"No encuentro inconveniente en que regresen a casa. Después de todo, Hogwarts es una escuela, no una prisión" – dijo con desinterés pero enfatizando levemente la palabra prisión, recordándole lo que era obvio. La mujer no podría contradecir ese argumento, pues, estrictamente, era cierto.

Alecto hizo una mueca como para decir "desgraciadamente", luego se paró y se acercó un poco hasta su escritorio.

"También ha habido varios inconvenientes; ¡algunos alumnos han estado insoportables!" – dijo, cambiando el tema a algo que parecía importarle más – "sobre todo los de Gryffindor, ¡y no se diga los Profesores, por ejemplo, ayer en la tarde ese enano, Flitwick, se atrevió a desafiar una de mis órdenes en frente de los alumnos!" – su voz le parecía a Snape una de las cosas más irritantes que había tenido la desgracia de escuchar, pero se forzó a ponerle atención hasta que terminara de parlotear – "¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Te juro que si no se hubiera metido ese asqueroso y estúpido gigante, lo hubiera matado ahí mismo!"

Snape la observaba serio. Realmente dudaba que Alecto tuviera la habilidad para batirse en duelo con un mago como Flitwick, pero por supuesto no se lo dijo, en cambio asintió comprensivo y contestó con la voz más amable que pudo encontrar.

"Un molesto inconveniente, sin duda. Aún me sorprende que los estudiantes tengan tan poco alcance mental como para no aprender a comportarse ni con los castigos que Amycus y tú acertadamente imparten, pero, como te dije al inicio del curso, los Gryffindor suelen ser auténticos dolores de cabeza" – Snape se levantó con parsimonia de su silla y se acercó un poco a Alecto, que asentía en comprensión.

"Ah, sí, siempre lo han sido, no entiendo por qué esa casa sigue existiendo" – dijo la bruja.

"Sin embargo, quizás si usáramos una nueva técnica con ellos… tal vez ignorándolos se les bajen los humos y dejen de sentirse tan especiales esos arrogantes" – él esperó que eso no sonara tan obvio – "En cuanto a los profesores, debo pedirte que hagas lo mismo; verás, si matas a alguno, quedará un puesto vacío en el personal y temo que en las circunstancias actuales, sería difícil encontrar un reemplazo" – terminó mostrándole una sonrisa.

Alecto rió. Una carcajada burlona y espantosa.

"Tienes razón Severus" – dijo de buena gana – "¿quién querría venir a enseñar a tanto mandril estúpido habiendo asuntos más importantes afuera?"

Él asintió. En eso ambos concordaban.

La bruja se despidió poco después y Snape regresó a su escritorio donde las dos cartas descansaban aún. Las observó sin verlas realmente por un largo momento y al fin se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía de qué preocuparse; después de todo, los alumnos de Hogwarts eran responsabilidad principalmente de sus padres y si ellos querían sacarlos no debería recaer culpa sobre él si algo les pasaba.

Y de todas formas no había señales de que algo fuera a suceder el fin de semana, así que probablemente esos dos estarían bien.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, el sábado en la tarde, cuando la marca en su antebrazo comenzó a doler, él recordó por un momento a los dos alumnos que estaban fuera y un pequeño tirón sacudió su estómago antes de recuperar la compostura. El que El Señor Tenebroso lo llamara no tenía por qué estar relacionado con que dos simples estudiantes no se encontraran en la escuela.<p>

Y mientras caminaba a través de la reja principal de la mansión Malfoy minutos después, se preguntó qué vería al llegar. A _quiénes_ vería. Narcissa y Lucius obviamente estarían ahí, al igual que el Señor Tenebroso, pero fuera de ellos no estaba seguro de lo que encontraría y por experiencia sabía que podía ser cualquier cosa.

Aunque, quizás fuera sólo una junta de último minuto.

Cuando entró al vestíbulo de la imponente casona apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas, Narcissa se acercó rápidamente a él, su sedoso cabello suelto enmarcaba el rostro pálido y demacrado. Las ojeras eran visibles aún con la escasa luz y sus ojos parecían algo hinchados, seguramente de haber llorado recientemente. Pese a todo, la bruja no perdía su característica belleza.

"Severus, que bueno que llegaste" – dijo con voz baja, parándose muy cerca de él.

"Es bueno verte, Narcissa. Dime, ¿el Señor Tenebroso ya ha llegado?"

"Sí…está abajo con Lucius, Bella y Yaxley. No sé qué esté pasando…no sé… no sé…yo…" – Narcissa estaba nerviosa y de pronto sus mejillas se empaparon por gruesas lágrimas que no podía contener. El mago se sintió incómodo, pero colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, en lo que trató de ser un gesto reconfortante. Ella dejó escapar un sollozo – "¡Oh Severus… tienen a Andrómeda y su esposo allá abajo!"

Snape se quedó callado, imperceptiblemente rígido en su lugar. Andrómeda Tonks, madre de Nymphadora y hermana-no-loca de Narcissa, se había casado con un mago hijo de muggles y había sido despreciada por toda su familia, pero ¿por qué la había buscado el Señor Tenebroso?

Narcissa debió ver su semblante interrogatorio, pues contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

"Cree…cree que saben dónde está Potter…Severus, tú… ¿tú podrías…intervenir?...por favor…Severus…" – la mujer trataba de calmar su llanto y Snape apretó su agarre en su hombro, entre temeroso de que la escucharan e impaciente por que dejara de hacer ruido. Por supuesto, tenía buenos motivos para llorar; seguramente a su hermana le harían hasta lo indecible antes de matarla, era bastante obvio.

Por desgracia para ella, realmente no había mucho que él pudiera hacer y hablar de contradecir a su Señor podría costarles una reprimenda que haría ver los castigos de los Carrow como caricias inofensivas.

"Narcissa… – dijo él, casi en un susurro. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella –…pides demasiado"

Ella se quedó muda, después de un largo momento cerró sus ojos y asintió lentamente. Sabía que ya había pedido mucho a Severus con el juramento inquebrantable, por el cual seguía y seguiría eternamente agradecida, sabía lo riesgoso que podía ser para él y para ella el hablar de cosas así, sin embargo, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Su esposo ya no contaba con la simpatía del Lord Oscuro, ya no tenía influencia sobre sus decisiones ni posibilidad alguna de intervenir en favor de su hermana, pero, Severus sí. Él era el favorito, a quien el Lord escuchaba y pedía opinión más frecuentemente; quizás era el único en quien realmente confiaba.

Él la observaba en silencio. Narcissa era de las pocas personas en ése círculo que aún le simpatizaban; a diferencia de su hermana Bellatrix, ella era una dama cuyo principal interés no era el poder o la magia oscura, sino su familia, aún si algunos miembros, como Andrómeda, fueran traidores a la sangre, él sabía que en el fondo, ella seguía queriéndola, y no podía culparla por eso.

Dio un profundo respiró antes de hablar de nuevo, muy, muy bajo.

"Haré lo que pueda"

Narcissa abrió los ojos, su cara denotaba sorpresa. De pronto tomó la mano del mago, que aún estaba en su hombro, y la sostuvo casi con reverencia entre las suyas.

"¡Severus, muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo!" – sus ojos azules aún estaban húmedos, pero en ellos había una nueva esperanza.

Snape sólo asintió.

"Ahora, si no te importa, es necesario que me reporte con el Señor Oscuro" – dijo retirando su mano del agarre.

"Sí claro, por favor sígueme" – respondió ella antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a unas escaleras al fondo de la mansión. Snape la siguió, sabiendo que nada de lo que vería iba a ser agradable.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por ahora! Seguimos en clasificación T, pero creo que en un par de capis más eso cambiará!<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; me impulsan a seguir escribiendo éste fic, al menos sé que hay personas que lo han disfrutado y eso me alegra mucho!

**ADELANTO DE PROXIMO CAPÍTULO**: Entre otras cosas, Snape tendrá que dar de nuevo una clase de Pociones, ¿Por qué? ¿A qué casa y grado? Todo en el próximo capítulo. :D

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR! NO CUESTAN Y SON DE GRAN AYUDA**!


	3. De pocionista a medimago

Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling

**El Príncipe de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 3. De pocionista a medimago **

Cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió, desgarradores gritos impregnados en dolor y llanto alcanzaron sus oídos. Obviamente había un hechizo silenciador en el lugar, porque era imposible que esto no se escuchara desde la entrada principal.

Delante de él, Narcissa se petrificó, sus ojos azules veían fijamente los escalones que bajaban hacia la oscuridad y Severus sintió la impaciencia recorrerlo mientras pasaba su peso de una pierna a otra; ella estaba obstruyendo el paso.

"¿Narcissa?" – la bruja reaccionó de pronto y se hizo a un lado sin voltear a verlo. Él dio unos pasos adelante deteniéndose donde había estado ella y giró su rostro para verla a su lado, respirando con dificultad – "No será bien visto…que no bajes."

Ella lo sabía; tenía que regresar al sótano, al lugar dónde su hermana estaba siendo brutalmente torturada. Tenía que estar presente mientras todo pasaba, porque el Señor Oscuro era sádico y esto era sin duda uno más de los castigos para con los Malfoy, con quienes aún estaba enfadado. No volver sería como un desafío de su parte, como un "no tengo por qué soportar esto, me largo" que no repercutiría sólo en ella, sino en toda su familia.

Lentamente asintió y Snape comenzó a bajar las escaleras con pasos firmes y rápidos mientras escuchaba los tacones de la bruja seguirlo hasta llegar a un lugar tan frío y oscuro como las mazmorras de Hogwarts, pero el aire era pesado y hediondo, y conforme más avanzaban entre las celdas que flanqueaban el pasillo principal, la peste aumentaba; olía a orines y sangre y putrefacción, tanto, que él casi podía sentir el sabor del ambiente en su boca, pero no dio señales de ello, se concentró en mantenerse impasible, lográndolo apenas gracias al intenso entrenamiento de dominio mental que había perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

Escuchaba el pesado resoplar de aire que salía por la boca de Narcissa, que caminaba muy cerca detrás de él, y no tuvo que voltear a verla para saber que estaba cubriéndose la nariz con una blanca mano. Distantemente sintió un dejo de enojo, como si le molestara que ella tuviera que pasar por esto. _¿Qué hace una dama como tú, en un lugar como éste?_, escuchó a su mente decir y casi rió ante el extraño amago de caballerosidad que aún quedaba en él.

Los gritos provenían de un calabozo de puerta amplia. Conocía bien ese lugar, había estado allí muchas veces cuando comenzaba su vida de mortífago en la primera guerra mágica; ellos se reunían con frecuencia en la mansión Malfoy o en la residencia Lestrange, ambas casonas con suficiente espacio para llevar a cabo rituales de magia negra, torturas a muggles, sangre sucias y traidores, sacrificios humanos, pactos oscuros y… otras cosas. Él casi negó con la cabeza; ¡era tan joven en ese entonces! se había dejado seducir por el poder que la magia oscura ofrecía, y todas las promesas de gloria que el Lord había hecho a sus seguidores parecían tan fascinantes, tan tentadoras, que lo habían cegado, atrapándolo lentamente en la oscuridad.

Pero la gloria nunca llegó, y él vio escurrirse entre sus dedos lo único bueno que había tocado su vida. ¡Había pensado que lo tendría todo!... pero todo se desvaneció entre un destello de luz verde y precioso cabello rojo flotando en el aire.

Snape apartó de golpe todo pensamiento de su mente cuando alcanzó la puerta, y entró sin llamar, sabiendo que lo esperaban. La mazmorra era muy grande y estaba iluminada por un candelabro colgando del techo alto, que era lo único que la adornaba. Unos metros frente a él, encontró el perfil de Lucius Malfoy, su rostro pálido y crispado observaba ido a dos figuras retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo al otro lado del cuarto. A su lado estaba Yaxley, casi tan alto como Lucius, pero con un semblante que denotaba la soberbia que al otro ya le faltaba. Ambos flanqueaban a Bellatrix, la feroz, desequilibrada mortífaga que, a diferencia de Narcissa, parecía bastante entusiasmada con la deplorable escena que tenía enfrente.

"¡Ah, Severus! ven pasa, pronto terminaré con esto y podremos pasar a asuntos más importantes" – la siseante voz de Voldemort lo llamó desde su izquierda. Su tono amable, casi paternal que solía usar con aquellos que tenían su favor. Ahora, Severus se daba cuenta de que esa era una de las cualidades que atraían del Señor Oscuro; podía ser cruel y no había uno sólo de sus seguidores que no le tuviera en menor o mayor medida miedo, pero la simpatía y el reconocimiento que les mostraba al realizar bien su trabajo los hacía querer conseguir más, como un montón de niños queriendo la atención de su padre, un padre poderoso y respetado. Porque, viéndolo desde lejos y a media luz, eso es lo que el Señor era; una retorcida figura paterna.

Severus asintió con reverencia antes de dirigir su vista hacia las dos personas en el suelo que eran víctimas de la varita del Lord. Un charco de sangre se extendía bajo ellos; la mujer llevaba un lamentable vestido desgarrado que dejaba a la vista sus largas y pálidas piernas llenas de heridas y llagas, al igual que sus brazos. Su cabello le cubría el rostro, pero estaba seguro que de no hacerlo, todos podrían ver lo dañado que también estaba. El hombre no se encontraba en mejores condiciones; tumbado boca arriba respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados completaban una expresión de intenso sufrimiento. Le habían quitado la camisa y sobre su pecho desnudo tenía sangrantes cortes y severas quemaduras.

"Por favor…no…sabemos nada…" – suplicó aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Cállate, miserable sangre sucia! Mi señor, por favor permítame enseñarle a ésta escoria" – Bellatrix se había parado cerca de los prisioneros sacando su varita y viendo a su señor con expresión suplicante. Estaba ansiosa por demostrarle su total y completa devoción al castigar ella misma a su "familia".

Detrás de él, Severus escuchó un leve gemido provenir de Narcissa, pero no volteó a verla.

Lucius había girado sutilmente hacía donde ellos estaban, sus ojos conectaron con los de su esposa y ésta caminó rápidamente hacía él, parándose a su lado. Snape permaneció impasible, cuadrándose en su lugar preparado para observar la siguiente tortura por parte de Bellatrix, El Lord, e incluso Lucius, quién fue "otorgado con el honor" de azotar a esa parte impura de su parentela frente a los ojos de su afligida esposa, supuestamente, para sacarles información sobre Potter.

Snape sentía impotencia; le había dicho a Narcissa que intentaría ayudar a su hermana y su esposo, pero justo en éste momento no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo esperar que ninguno de los dos muriera durante la tortura, para después, cuando estuviera a solas con el Lord, tratar de persuadirlo para que los dejara libres. Algo que incluso Narcissa sabía, era casi imposible. Afortunadamente, ni ella, ni Severus, ni Yaxley fueron tomados en cuenta en dicho…entretenimiento.

Cuando el Señor pensó que era suficiente, se volvió hacia sus seguidores. Sus ojos reptilianos pasaron sobre cada uno.

"Bien, dejemos a nuestros invitados aquí, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Subamos a un lugar más apropiado para charlar" – Snape observó a su señor caminar ágilmente hacía la puerta antes de voltear hacia él - "Vamos, Severus, hay varias cosas que quiero discutir contigo. Lucius, Bellatrix, ustedes también deben estar presentes y Yaxley…" - el aludido observó al Lord, sus ojos brillando con lo que parecía esperanza contenida, y una horrenda sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuándo escuchó el final de la oración – "Cuando termines aquí, te esperamos arriba, intenta no tardar ¿quieres?"

Un silencio incómodo se formó de repente, y todos intuyeron lo que iba a hacer Yaxley. Los Tonks estaban por conocer otro tipo de tortura.

El Señor Tenebroso cruzó la puerta para dirigirse al primer piso, Bellatrix lo siguió de cerca, muy contenta de ser invitada a la reunión que estaba por comenzar, pero Lucius se quedó atrás, jalando discreta pero firmemente de la mano a su esposa, que estaba clavada en su lugar viendo hacía una terriblemente lastimada Andrómeda. Sus bellos ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas.

Severus sintió el inicio de un escalofrío formarse en su espalda baja, pero logró controlarlo antes de que fuera evidente.

"¡Vamos, Narcissa, no te puedes quedar aquí!" – decía Lucius en susurros desesperados, tratando de hacer que su esposa lo siguiera, pero ella trataba de liberarse de su agarre e ir hacia su hermana.

"¡No, Andrómeda!...no, no…"- decía ella con voz quebrada.

Severus los veía forcejear, sabía que no podían demorarse mucho en subir. También sabía que una orden había sido dada y nadie podía contradecir al mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos sin obtener una maldición a cambio, así que, casi sin pensar, se acercó hasta ellos y tomó a Narcissa del otro brazo para jalarla junto con Lucius hasta la puerta y obligarla a marcharse.

Antes de salir, Severus miró a Yaxley, quien ya caminaba con expresión lujuriosa hacía Andrómeda y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, ajeno a la mirada homicida que Snape le lanzaba.

Pero el pocionista no podía hacer nada más que cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

><p>La reunión no se extendió mucho. El Lord habló con ellos acerca de las medidas que se tomaban en el Ministerio; cómo los progresos que se habían hecho gracias a la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos de Muggles, y las nuevas medidas que se tomarían tanto ahí como en Hogwarts; en la escuela se pondrían mortífagos por cada puerta y cada pasadizo a Hogsmeade, para vigilar que nadie saliera o entrara, y enviarían algunos Dementores con la misma finalidad, pues se creía que tarde o temprano Potter regresaría a solicitar refuerzos.<p>

También se habló del grupo de "apoyo a la causa": los Carroñeros, que recibían dinero a cambio de cazar nacidos de muggles y enemigos del estado como Potter o su amiga Granger. En éste punto de la conversación, Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar en la parte más alejada de su mente los sentimientos de angustia que de pronto lo invadieron al pensar en lo que pasaría si esos chicos tenían la desgracia de caer en manos de los carroñeros, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que, quizás por primera vez, no estaba pensando en ellos como "el engreído Potter al que tenía que cuidar" o "la insoportable sabelotodo Granger" sino como dos simples chicos, dos de sus ex alumnos, dos _niños_ a quienes había visto crecer…entonces se regañó a sí mismo; se estaba poniendo estúpidamente nostálgico y en el momento menos apropiado.

_Debo estar envejeciendo_, pensó con sarcasmo.

Yaxley se les unió poco después, venía algo sudado, pero fuera de eso estaba tan presentable como en cualquier otro encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso -Snape se forzó a no mostrar una expresión de fastidio cuando el mortífago se sentó a su lado con una satisfecha mueca sonriente - y después de que él y Snape pusieron al tanto al Lord sobre lo que ocurría en sus respectivos dominios – El Ministerio y Hogwarts – la sesión se dio por concluida.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y Severus sabía que esa podía ser la primera y última oportunidad que tendría para tratar de intervenir por los Tonks, así que, esperando a que todos hubieran salido, se acercó a Voldemort, que se había aproximado a la chimenea encendida, dándole la espalda. Tomando un profundo respiro de resolución, Snape habló, su mente trabajando a toda potencia para idear la mejor forma de acercarse al tema de los prisioneros sin parecer interesado.

"Mi Señor, ¿me permitiría un momento para dirigirme a usted…a solas?" – concluyó viendo de soslayo a Bellatrix, que hacía todo para retrasar su salida y lo veía con rencor desde la puerta.

El Lord volteó lentamente para verlo a los ojos.

"Por supuesto, Severus, por supuesto" – dijo levantando su varita y cerrando con magia la puerta, sacando bruscamente a Bellatrix en el proceso. – "Dime, ¿qué sucede?"

Snape usó toda su habilidad en oclumancia mientras hablaba lo más elocuentemente que le era posible con Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Menos de treinta minutos después, Bellatrix vio salir a Snape por la enorme puerta de caoba tallada del comedor. Se acercó a ella de un par de zancadas, alto y solemne.<p>

"El Señor solicita tu presencia, desea que lo acompañes a la antigua residencia Black" – dijo escuetamente. Bellatrix se mostró encantada y pasó rápidamente a su lado, entrando por la puerta de la que él había salido. No fue hasta que Snape escuchó el fuego de la Red Flu apagarse, que corrió a los calabozos de la mansión con su capa ondeando fuertemente tras él.

La angustia que lo invadía hizo que el camino hasta la celda le pareciera excesivamente más largo que la vez anterior, y cuando por fin cruzó la puerta, entrando al lugar como un huracán, se detuvo un momento para asimilar la escena ante él.

La sangre manchaba el suelo y las paredes, lo que daba un aspecto más tétrico al calabozo. Dispersas sobre el piso había ropas tan desgarradas que apenas se podían considerar más que trapos. Al fondo, en una colchoneta, se encontraba Andrómeda Tonks, desmayada, desnuda y tapada con una frazada que apenas la cubría completa, tenía un aspecto aún peor –si eso era posible – que un par de horas atrás, era obvio que había sido brutalmente violada y lacerada. Narcissa estaba arrodillada junto a ella, tomando su mano mientras lloraba y Lucius estaba parado a un lado, incapaz de hacer mucho a falta de su varita.

Severus notó que el esposo de Andrómeda, Ted, estaba sobre otra colchoneta, pero no parecía que se hubiesen ocupado de él además de separarlo del frío suelo. También estaba inconsciente y tenía el aspecto de un desahuciado en la peor de las condiciones.

"¡Severus!"– dijo Lucius acercándose a él con pasos ansiosos. Narcissa volteó a verlo sollozante. – "has… ¿has hablado con el Señor?"

"Sí. Pueden subirlos a las habitaciones, si se recuperan podrán irse" – les dijo rápidamente. Eso pareció invocar algo de vida en los Malfoy, porque en menos de un minuto ambos salían llevando a Andrómeda -bueno, Narcissa, quien sí tenía varita, la sacó flotando – mientras él mismo tuvo que llevar al hombre, haciendo levitar su colchoneta lo más cuidadosamente que le fue posible.

"¡He detenido la hemorragia, Severus, pero no me ha sido posible reparar los daños internos!" – decía desesperada Narcissa mientras caminaban. A Snape no le sorprendió oírlo; los Tonks estaban en muy mal estado, seguramente morirían si no se les atendía de inmediato, quizás incluso ya no hubiera mucho que hacer. La tortura había sido intensa y larga y probablemente había dañado órganos vitales, por lo cual sería requerida la intervención de un profesional. Pero estaban muy débiles para trasladarlos a San Mungo, además, si el Lord o los otros se enteraban de la inmensa preocupación de los Malfoy por la "traidora a la sangre" y su esposo el "sangre sucia" no se lo tomarían muy bien ¿Después de todo, por qué tomarse la molestia de buscar ayuda médica para ellos?

No había opción, deberían atenderlos ahí mismo.

Al llegar al segundo piso los metieron en una espaciosa y lujosamente decorada habitación; Andrómeda ocupó la cama y Snape no había terminado de colocar sobre el suelo la colchoneta de Ted cuando Lucius lo llamó desde atrás, su voz sonando levemente más razonada que preocupada.

"Severus, ¿podrás hacer algo por… ellos?"

Snape volteó hacía él, meditativo; la gente solía pensar que podía hacer el trabajo de un Medimago sólo por ser pocionista y tener nociones del funcionamiento corporal, aún si esto iba enfocado a la actividad de cada poción más que en el trabajo global orgánico por sí mismo. En Hogwarts, en casos graves no era raro que Dumbledore o Poppy lo llamaran para pedir su opinión –especialmente si se sospechaba de envenenamientos o uso de magia negra-, en cuanto a su trabajo para el Señor Tenebroso, las misiones y los castigos habían vuelto necesario el adquirir conocimientos de medimagia, aunque fueran básicos. Aun así, normalmente en un caso tan grave como éste, él recomendaría la búsqueda de un profesional, pero obviamente esa no era una opción ahora.

"Puedo tratar, pero necesitaré algunas pociones…" – respondió suavemente.

"Tenemos un botiquín, lo traeré enseguida" – se apresuró a decir Narcissa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Severus ya estaba revisando a Ted cuándo ella volvió. Entre ambos los inspeccionaron, encontrando más heridas y daños de los que se imaginaban al ir avanzando. El hombre apenas respiraba, estaba bastante pálido y tenía sangre en la boca, lo cual podía indicar daño del tracto respiratorio o digestivo. Snape logró hallar con ayuda de hechizos de medimagia, una severa fisura interna causada por la fractura de varias costillas, lo cual, aunado a las muchas heridas corporales habían causado una terrible pérdida de sangre. Afortunadamente tenían a la mano Esencia de Díctamo y Poción crece-huesos, pero el tratamiento era doloroso y largo, quizás le tomaría para sanar por completo unos diez días y Severus no estaba seguro de que estuviera en condiciones para soportarlo.

Después de aplicar ambas pociones a Ted, Severus se enderezó y fue hacia la cama donde Narcissa atendía a su hermana con ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y tan hinchados que se sorprendió de que aún pudiera ver. Ella lo notó acercarse.

"Ayúdala por favor Severus, no sé qué más hacer…está muy mal…ese Yaxley…ese…" – ella se soltó a llorar, incapaz de seguir hablando, sus manos temblaban y se veía tan vulnerable como lo había estado hacía un año, cuando le rogó que hiciera un juramento inquebrantable para proteger a su hijo. Él no tuvo que escuchar lo que ella no dijo; era obvio lo que Yaxley había hecho con su hermana.

Lucius, que había estado al margen, frustrado de no poder hacer nada, se acercó rápidamente a ella y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Severus sospechaba que no le importaba tanto lo que pasara con los Tonks, sino lo que su esposa sufriera.

"Tendré que revisarla, Narcissa" – dijo Snape, con voz gélida– "He terminado con su esposo, pero sería de gran ayuda que le aplicaras ungüento para quemaduras y lo vendaras. Por él, no hay más que yo pueda hacer" – concluyó solemne, con cuidado de no dar un pronóstico y delegando ésta tarea a ella para mantenerla ocupada mientras él examinaba a Andrómeda, lo cual, iba a ser bastante incómodo para todos.

Narcissa vaciló un momento y volteó a ver a su hermana. Sabía que Snape podría ayudarla más de lo que ella podía, pero el que tuviera que verla desnuda y esculcarla la conflictuaba con su recatada educación; hubiera preferido que alguna bruja medimaga estuviera ahí para hacer el trabajo, pero eso no era posible. Sin querer perder más valioso tiempo, ella se paró y junto a Lucius se acercó a Ted para comenzar a vendarlo.

Cuando le dejaron el paso libre, Severus reunió todo su coraje para hacer lo que había querido posponer desde que supo que tendría que asistir en la sanación de los Tonks. Suavemente, retiró la sábana que cubría a la mujer y se encontró con un cuerpo delgado, blanco como la nieve y tan magullado que hacían de ella una amarga y trágica visión. Estaba más limpia que Ted y muchas de sus heridas habían sido sanadas casi por completo, pero otras, las más profundas, aún se veían húmedas por la sangre a medio cicatrizar. Las llagas de sus brazos y piernas también parecían estar en proceso de cierre, pero requerirían de una poción para terminar de sanar. Pese a todo, para no ser medimaga Narcissa había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno en las curaciones externas. Ahora le tocaba a él tratar de curar el daño interno.

Andrómeda tenía rotos cuatro dedos de la mano derecha, como si se los hubieran pisado con saña, tenía desgarre muscular en ambas piernas, seguramente debido a la maldición cruciatus y, mientras Severus subía su varita haciendo un escaneo mágico de todo su cuerpo, se topó con algo que no había notado, quizás por estar evitando pasar sus ojos por esa zona: uno de sus pezones estaba destrozado, como si hubiera sido masticado fuertemente, y a juzgar por el enrojecimiento y la cicatriz en uno de sus lados, había sido arrancado casi por completo y vuelto a soldar en su lugar recientemente.

"_Ese imbécil"_ – pensó Snape enojado. Yaxley tenía fama de preferir la tortura sexual, gusto que él y algunos otros no compartían, pero no era sorpresa; Yaxley siempre había parecido mucho más obsesionado por el sexo que cualquier otro mortífago; era conocido por hacer fiestas que terminaban en orgías, rifas de jovencitas, tanto muggles como brujas secuestradas para jugar con ellas hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan dañados que dejaran de ser útiles, y entonces las mataban. Le encantaban las violaciones grupales a los prisioneros que estuvieran en su casa, lo cual el Lord no veía mal, porque claro, todo ser que osara oponerse a él merecía una terrible tortura.

Obviamente, con Andrómeda no había encontrado motivo para contenerse y eso era realmente preocupante. Recordando lo que sabía Yaxley hacía con sus víctimas, Severus dirigió sus manos a las piernas de la mujer, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, y las separó con cuidado para poder tener vista a sus genitales y examinarla. Con dedos profesionales separó sus labios vaginales, anormalmente rojos e hinchados, y la inmensa incomodidad que sentía disminuyó un poco con lo que encontró; por dentro, Andrómeda tenía horribles quemaduras y sus paredes vaginales se habían adherido en varias partes. Severus sintió un escalofrío mientras una imagen de Yaxley metiendo a la vagina de la bruja su varita con la punta al rojo vivo sacudió su mente.

Su mano se crispó en enojo y requirió de gran autocontrol para no levantarse, salir de la mansión, aparecerse en la casa de Yaxley y lanzarle un cruciatus. Era extraño como se sentía respecto a las acciones del otro hombre ahora; hace mucho, cuando era más joven, lo que Yaxley o cualquiera de sus compañeros mortífagos hiciera a los prisioneros no le era de gran importancia, él sólo estaba interesado en la magia negra, el conocimiento de las artes oscuras y el poder.

Pero ahora…ahora, había más. Ahora existía en él preocupación por otros. Por más que deseara lo contrario, ya no podía andar por la vida con indiferencia hacía el sufrimiento ajeno, ya no podía hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de ayuda o dolor, aun cuando muchas veces tenía que aparentar lo contrario. Y era cansado, era difícil que le importara todo a su alrededor, más difícil que la cómoda indiferencia. Severus estaba seguro de que todos esos años al lado de Dumbledore tenían mucho que ver en éste cambio. Tantos años en Hogwarts, en un ambiente infantil e inocente donde no era un seguidor sino un tutor que debía preocuparse, velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes, enseñar, guiar, dar un buen ejemplo… había pasado muchos más años siendo profesor que siendo un mortífago, más años cuidando que lastimando, tantos, que ya no le era posible volver a ser lo que era.

De pronto, una urgencia por volver al colegio, a ese ambiente conocido y cálido lejos de _esto,_ lo invadió.

Severus enfocó su vista en Andrómeda, estaba seguro de que podía ayudarla. Después de administrarle un par de pociones para sus heridas y fracturas, llamó a Narcissa y le indicó –no sin una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza e infinita incomodidad- que la untara con ungüento para quemaduras. Le aconsejó una serie de pociones que la ayudarían a sanar y otras que le darían fuerza para recuperarse, finalmente, usó un hechizo revitalizante en ella –al igual que previamente hiciera con Ted - y su tarea ahí estuvo hecha.

"Tendrán que estar vigilándolos por la noche" – les dijo a los Malfoy mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo, aliviado de haber terminado. – "Especialmente a él. Si está vivo para mañana…será una excelente señal" – concluyó dirigiéndole una mirada grave a Ted. Luego se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche que estaba llena ahora de frascos de pociones de todos tamaños y colores. – "Deben darles esto cada cinco horas. El ungüento cada tres y ésta es cada siete" – decía mientras iba tomando distintas botellitas para mostrarlas rápidamente y volverlas a colocar en la mesa.

Narcissa asentía a cada indicación.

"Te lo agradecemos mucho Severus, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho de no haber estado tú" – dijo ella y Snape notó una mirada de fastidio en el rostro demacrado de Lucius, pero él también asintió.

"No fue…nada" – respondió entrecortadamente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla una delicada mano lo agarró del brazo. Él giró para ver a Narcissa.

"Has hecho tanto por nosotros, salvaste a nuestro hijo y ahora salvas a mi hermana y su marido, estamos en deuda"

Él la miró a los ojos, casi extrañado.

"Narcissa, ¿realmente crees que logré disuadir al Lord de no matarlos? No, si tu hermana y su esposo siguen con vida no ha sido por mi intervención, sino porque el Señor Tenebroso ya lo planeaba así. Ellos no fueron asesinados por una razón; por si Potter intenta volver a contactarlos" – aquí se quedó callado, dándole tiempo a la bruja de procesar sus palabras. Luego dejó escapar aire por la nariz, como una parodia extraña de un suspiro – "Te seré sincero, tu hermana tiene mucha suerte de estar viva. Por cierto, recomendaría encarecidamente una poción anticonceptiva para evitar…efectos secundarios" – concluyó dándole una última mirada a la dormida Andrómeda, luego dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Lo que más quería era llegar a Hogwarts y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, de que ningún profesor o estudiante había muerto y, de ser posible, descansar un poco.

En la penumbra de la madrugada, Severus dejó al viento frío tocar su rostro y jugar con su cabello un momento, luego desapareció.

* * *

><p>Había sido una estupidez pensar que tendría un descanso cuando llegara al colegio, porque eso lo haría feliz y obviamente el mundo no quería que fuera feliz.<p>

Acababa de entrar al castillo y había comenzado a subir las primeras escaleras en su camino hasta su cómodo despacho, cuando McGonagall lo encontró y con voz y ojos enojados –a los cuales ya se estaba acostumbrando- le informó de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia; al parecer Amycus había tenido un problema con el profesor Slughorn, concerniente a un mensaje escrito en una pared por algún estudiante, que había terminado con el profesor de pociones siendo empujado por las escaleras y golpeándose tan severamente que había sido llevado a la enfermería, donde Severus estaba ahora escuchando los reclamos de Poppy y McGonagall.

"¡Tendrá que quedarse aquí un par de días para asegurarme de que se recuperará!" – decía la enfermera, sus ojos relampagueando de odio hacia Snape.

"Por supuesto" – respondió con su habitual indiferencia, volteando a ver a quien le había enseñado el arte de la preparación de pociones cuando era niño y que ahora tenía vendada la cabeza y una mano. El rostro avejentado lo veía de regreso, con miedo en los ojos.

"Pero, mis clases del lunes…" – comenzó Slughorn antes de ser interrumpido por Snape.

"Yo las daré en tu lugar Horace, después de todo, no hay poción en el temario que yo no haya enseñado" – dijo con voz petulante antes de voltearse y salir de la enfermería con aire soberbio, impidiendo que siguieran reteniéndolo con su parloteo. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba olvidarse de todo un momento.

Y mientras se encaminaba a su despacho con la punta de la varita iluminando su camino por los oscuros corredores, pasó frente a una pared que tenía grandes palabras escritas con magia. El color dorado de las letras brilló ante la luz de su varita cuando se acercó a leer la razón por la que había comenzado la pelea que enviara a Slughorn a la enfermería:

"El Ejercito de Dumbledore vive y peleará. Fuera mortífagos"

Por su mente cansada, sólo cruzó un pensamiento: _Va a ser un año muy largo_.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por ahora. Una disculpa, sé que dije que habría una clase de pociones en éste capítulo, pero quedó tan largo que decidí cortarlo a la mitad. Aún así, en el próximo por fin veremos a Snape en su papel de profesor (parece que tiene muchos no?: espía, mortífago, pocionista, y medimago ahora XD)<br>Si se fijan, Snape parece tener cierta...debilidad por las peticiones de Narcissa, no se, él ama a Lily claro, pero Narcissa es hermosa, elegante, delicada, indefensa y bueno, él es un hombre y tiene ojos XD  
>Espero les esté gustando, pasamos a clasificación M de una vez.<br>**LOS REVIEWS NO CUESTAN Y SU OPINIÓN ES TOMADA EN CUENTA! :D**


	4. Dando clases de nuevo

Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.

**El Príncipe de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 4. Dando clases de nuevo **

El lunes por la mañana Snape se decidió a desayunar en el Gran comedor. Éste era un hábito que había dejado menguar en lo poco que llevaban del año escolar; nunca le había parecido muy placentero comer rodeado de niños haciendo escándalo y profesores tratando de hacer plática cordial, pero desde los acontecimientos del año pasado, estar ahí se había vuelto casi insoportable. Prefería que los elfos domésticos llevaran los alimentos a su habitación antes que tener que soportar las miradas de odio de media escuela mientras comía.

McGonagall, que solía sentarse a su lado, ahora se iba al otro extremo de la mesa si él estaba ahí. Lo mismo pasaba con Hagrid, Sinistra, Flitwick y todos los profesores que no fueran Amycus y Alecto. Incluso la atolondrada _Trelawney_ se había levantado de su lugar cuando lo vio acercarse unos minutos atrás. Él la vio dejar su postre a medio comer para irse con aire indignado.

Y, aunque nunca le habían gustado las charlas banales, el alboroto y el ruido innecesario, el no tener todo eso ahora era extrañamente agobiante. Era como si de pronto quisiera hablar con alguno de sus colegas de cualquier tema, lo que fuera, incluso el clima estaría bien con tal de no estar sumergido en ese pesado silencio que le daba tiempo de sobra para pensar en los problemas de su oscura vida, pero no había nadie y era frustrante; una cosa era estar solo por _elección_ y otra estarlo por no tener más opción.

Al menos antes podía disfrutar si quería – o estaba de humor – de las bobas bromas de Albus o de la inteligente conversación con McGonagall pero ahora no. Y quizás, _ahora_, era cuando más lo necesitaba.

_Es estúpido lo mucho que valoramos las cosas, cuando las perdemos_, pensó Severus entre taciturno e irónico, antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa de jugo, como intentando tragar el pensamiento.

Al final, él sabía que eso sucedería. Sabía que cuando "Él plan" se pusiera en marcha, su vida cambiaría drásticamente. Sabía que una vez matando a Albus, toda la gente por la que se preocupaba lo aborrecería, perdería a cada persona en la que confiaba y los pocos a quienes consideraba aliados le darían la espalda… y él se quedaría solo, llevando sobre sus hombros la verdad de un plan demasiado grande para que un único hombre cargara con él.

"Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por ser un estorbo McLaggen" – escuchó a su izquierda y volteó para ver a Alecto caminar pomposamente hacía la mesa de los profesores mientras el chico salía de su camino enojado y refunfuñando por lo bajo. La mujer se acercó hasta donde Snape estaba.

"Buenos días, Severus" – dijo al sentarse a su lado. Él hizo un ademan con la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella continuo hablando con esa voz chillona que tanto le desagradaba – "Éstos Gryffindor, parece que piden a gritos que les bajemos puntos"

La bruja vio hacía alguna parte a un lado de la mesa. Severus siguió su mirada para encontrarse con los relojes que marcaban los puntos de las casas y que él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirar al entrar al comedor; el de Slytherin era el más lleno, las pequeñas esmeraldas brillando hermosas hasta la mitad del reloj de arena. Por el contrario, el de Gryffindor estaba casi vacío, tanto, que de acercarse un poco más podría contar los pocos rubíes que había en la base.

"Es una cualidad natural en ellos" – contestó divertido. Siempre lo ponía de buen humor ver los relojes de otras casas – en especial el de Gryffindor – con tan pocos puntos y eso parecía no cambiar ni en la peor de las situaciones.

"Les hemos dicho que se esfuercen por quitarse la idiotez, pero no todos tienen la capacidad para lograrlo, así que Amycus y yo pensamos que podríamos castigar a la casa que tenga menos puntos cada mes, ¿no crees? para que sirva de incentivo"– dijo Alecto con malicia en los ojos y toda la diversión que Snape había sentido se esfumó de golpe al oírla. ¿Castigar a la casa con menos puntos?... Eso no podía ser bueno.

En otros tiempos, quizás apenas unos meses atrás, cuando era Jefe de la casa Slytherin y Dumbledore aún vivía para decidir lo que estaba bien o mal y todo era normal en Hogwarts, él habría estado encantado con esa iniciativa, pero ahora no parecía una buena idea. Ahora, que sólo estaba él para marcar límites, tenía una responsabilidad enorme y no podría seguir con su actitud parcial con los alumnos, sobre todo si había dos mortífagos dando clases que ya eran suficientemente parciales.

Y peligrosos.

"Vamos, vamos, Alecto, no nos precipitemos por unos cuantos puntos" – dijo con desinterés, como si estuvieran debatiendo qué comida sería mejor para el día siguiente.

"Pero, Severus, ¡se están saliendo de control! Ya viste el letrero que pusieron en el segundo piso. Considero que deberíamos tomar medidas antes de que esto se vuelva más serio" – decía la bruja. Snape la veía con detenimiento; casi parecía que la mujer tenía miedo de unos cuantos chicos.

"Ah sí, el mensaje. Bueno, considero que son sólo niños tontos queriendo jugar a la guerra y si comenzamos a impartir castigos por un simple letrero, les haríamos pensar que los consideramos realmente una amenaza y que les tememos" – dijo él, bajando su voz casi hasta convertirla en un susurro – "considero, Alecto, que lo mejor por ahora es no hacer movimientos hasta ver cómo prosiguen las… cosas"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que la mortífaga pareció estar procesando cada una de sus palabras, luego volteó hacía él, con aire resuelto.

"Quizás tengas razón, Severus; no le demos tanta importancia a unos críos que no saben ni limpiarse la baba solos, no hasta ver de qué son verdaderamente capaces ahora que el gran Harry Potter no está en Hogwarts" – dijo ella antes de acercarse un plato de huevo y una tostada. Él le sonrió de lado, ¡esa bruja era tan influenciable! Sin embargo, para ella quedaba abierta la posibilidad de tener que tomar medidas más drásticas en caso de futuros altercados con el "Ejercito de Dumbledore" y él sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Quizás Potter se había ido, pero se habían quedado varios de sus amigos que sabía podrían intentar una revuelta; como Longbottom o la chica Weasley, que habían entrado a la batalla al lado del muchacho en varias ocasiones.

Era preocupante.

Pero ahora tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. _Afortunadamente_, pensó. Debía ir a las mazmorras a preparar todo antes de las lecciones que impartiría en lugar de Slughorn. Se despidió cortésmente de Alecto y se levantó haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaría para la primera clase; teniendo en cuenta la situación de Hogwarts, había pensado en hacer ciertos… cambios útiles.

Cuando pasó junto a la mesa de Slytherin de camino a la puerta del comedor, una vocecita alegre lo llamó.

"Buenos días, Director Snape" – él se detuvo un momento para ver a Pansy Parkinson, que había detenido su plática con sus amigas al verlo pasar y ahora lo observaba sonriente, esperando una respuesta.

"Señorita Parkinson" – contestó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de seguir su camino, pasando junto a la profesora Sprout, -que actuó como si no lo hubiera visto-, para salir del comedor y dirigirse al área del castillo que por tantos años había sido su santuario.

* * *

><p>A las nueve de la mañana, cuando los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de primer año llegaron a la mazmorra para tomar clase doble de pociones, se sorprendieron al ver que quien abría la puerta era el Director Severus Snape y no el profesor Slughorn.<p>

"¡Adentro!" – les dijo a los niños para que pasaran y todos obedecieron sin hacer el menor ruido.

Severus se paró al frente de la clase cuando todos hubieron tomado sus lugares y pasó sus ojos negros sobre las caras de cada uno. Eran muy pocos. Él nunca había dado clase a tan pocos alumnos hasta sexto año, dónde ya podía deshacerse de los mediocres y se quedaba a enseñar cursos avanzados de pociones a los que creía valían la pena, que solían ser once o doce chicos, especialmente de Slytherin.

Cada niño lo miraba atento y asustado. El Director de Hogwarts, el hombre que había traicionado y asesinado a Albus Dumbledore y por tanto, el mortífago más poderoso y leal de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba por darles una clase de pociones; era tan aterrador como bizarro.

Severus encontró que algunos de ellos tenían rasguños y moretones en el rostro, obviamente por los castigos de los Carrow.

"El profesor Slughorn no se encuentra en condiciones para enseñar en éste momento. Por tanto, me veo obligado a tomar su lugar este día" – dijo con tono gélido, zanjando ahí el asunto – "Ahora, su profesor me comentó que han avanzado al capítulo dos del libro de texto, sin embargo, encontrarán que mi estilo de enseñanza es algo…diferente. Guarden su libro"

Dicho esto, sacó su varita y apuntó al pizarrón, donde aparecieron los ingredientes y la receta de una poción.

"Lo que haremos aquí hoy, es un hermano rudimentario pero útil de la poción sanadora conocida como Esencia de Murtlap" - explicó diciendo el nombre de la poción fuerte y claro, enfatizando cada silaba para que pudieran anotarlo correctamente. – "Al ser usados ingredientes menos fuertes y más…comunes, sus efectos no son tan potentes como los de su hermana, sin embargo, su preparación es relativamente sencilla, por lo que espero, sean capaces de hacer algo medianamente aceptable. Comiencen"

Snape sabía que la Esencia de Murtlap no se preparaba hasta el quinto año por su complejidad y, si se les daba mal uso, ingredientes peligrosos, pero él conocía otras recetas más sencillas –aunque, de nuevo, mucho menos potentes – para varias pociones. No solía enseñarlas puesto que no estaban en el temario, sin embargo, considerando los castigos a los que eran sometidos éstos niños pensó que sería buena idea que aprendieran a hacer una poción que pudiera ayudarlos con las heridas y el dolor… claro, si eran suficientemente listos para darse cuenta, aun siendo tan jóvenes, de que lo enseñado en clase podía tener uso fuera de ella.

Se dedicó a avanzar entre las hileras de pupitres observando detenidamente a cada chico, como solía hacer antes, cuando las clases eran su principal responsabilidad para con Hogwarts. Los niños se desconcertaban al sentirlo detrás de ellos viendo sus pociones por sobre sus hombros, obviamente acostumbrados a la afable figura de Horace sentado en su escritorio.

Era extraño, pero no recordaba haber tenido nunca tanto interés en que sus alumnos aprendieran a hacer una poción. Normalmente él ponía la receta, daba indicaciones y esperaba que el esfuerzo y la predisposición nata de cada uno lo guiara a hacer una poción buena o mala, pero hoy, el que estos mediocres supieran o no preparar la poción saliendo de clase, parecía que podría determinar algo tan delicado como su propia salud. Así que, cuando pasó al lado de un chico que estaba partiendo mal el hongo azul que requería el preparado, Snape hizo algo que no acostumbraba hacer; se arremangó las mangas hasta poco más arriba de la muñeca –cuidando de no mostrar absolutamente nada de la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo – y se dirigió a él.

"La receta dice claramente que en _cuadros_ pequeños. Quita y pon atención" – dijo con impaciencia quitándole de la mano el cuchillo al niño que lo veía expectante. Las pálidas manos de Snape se movían con experiencia mientras cortaba rápidamente la cabeza del hongo en cuadros perfectos. Cuando terminó, tomó uno para mostrarlo a la clase – "Todos, es éste el tamaño y la forma que deben tener sus cuadros de hongo. Lean bien, se ponen tres antes de las semillas y tres _después_".

El resto de la hora siguió dando minuciosas instrucciones a cada uno. Cualquiera que hubiera sido su alumno diría que esas parecían clases particulares en vez de las normales que él solía impartir. Cuando la hora terminaba, se dirigió a todos.

"Bien, quiero de tarea un pergamino completo acerca de dónde conseguir cada ingrediente y las formas de administración de ésta poción, así como los principales casos en los que se recomienda usarla. Pueden irse".

La clase seguía tan desconcertada – y asustada – por su presencia ahí, que nadie se atrevió a replicar que dejara tarea sin ser el profesor titular y salieron rápidamente del aula tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando estuvo solo, Severus se sentó pesadamente en su silla, esperando que lo enseñado hoy no les entrara por un oído y les saliera por el otro, y que fueran capaces de usar ese conocimiento para ayudarse en caso de necesitarlo.

* * *

><p>La clase siguiente también fue de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws, pero esta vez de cuarto año.<p>

Como no podía ponerse a cambiar el temario a diestra y siniestra y menos aún sin un buen motivo –sería algo sospechoso que cambiara el tema de cada clase para enseñar pociones curativas- , decidió que podía usar otros métodos para beneficiarlos sin ser tan obvio.

"Y sólo para seguir la…tradición, del profesor Slughorn de dar premios de forma arbitraria" – le dijo a la clase con voz irónica antes de que comenzaran a preparar sus pociones agudizadoras de ingenio – "Voy a dejar que, aquellos que logren realizar correctamente su poción, se lleven un pequeño frasco de ella…" – los chicos parecieron sorprendidos; se miraron de pronto unos a otros y él logró ver algunas sonrisas antes de terminar su discurso con un deje de malicia – "…y restaré cinco puntos a cada uno que no lo logre. Comiencen"

Las sonrisas se derritieron de los jóvenes rostros mientras se ponían a trabajar afanosamente en sus calderos. Severus paseó entre las mesas de nuevo dando pequeñas indicaciones y comentarios sarcásticos que parecían brotar de su boca casi inconscientemente. Al final de la clase más de la mitad había logrado producir una poción lo suficientemente buena como para llevarse un poco y Snape sólo tuvo que restar diez puntos a cada casa.

Era una fortuna que la poción hubiera sido esa; quizás no pudiera sanar sus heridas, pero les daría el ingenio para evitar conseguir nuevas. Podía alejarlos del peligro, si tenían prudencia al usarla.

* * *

><p>Para la hora del almuerzo, Severus pensó que, siendo un día como era -tan semejante a su vieja rutina-, bien podía conducirse como había hecho por años y comer de nuevo en el Gran comedor, por lo que salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió al primer piso. Pero, cuando dobló la esquina a pocos pasillos de su destino, se topó con una visión singular. De frente y caminando hacia él venían dos Gryffindor; Neville Longbottom, que parecía cojear un poco, y la chica Weasley, tan reconocible por el color de su cabello.<p>

Y de pronto, viéndolos de lejos, no pudo evitar pensar en Potter y su inseparable amigo Weasley caminando juntos por los pasillos como los había visto hacer tantas veces. ¿Dónde demonios estaría ese par? No había tenido noticias de ellos desde que el mundo mágico se había enterado de la infiltración del "elegido" en el Ministerio de Magia hacía casi un mes. Severus recordó el alboroto que se había hecho al día siguiente en el Gran comedor por la noticia. Costó mucho calmar a todos, pero claro, ningún profesor, salvo Amycus y Alecto, había hecho gran esfuerzo por lograrlo, ni siquiera él.

Pero todo recuerdo y todo pensamiento se evaporó de su mente cuando sus pasos lo acercaron más a los dos chicos y pudo apreciar la crueldad que se reflejaba en uno de ellos: Longbottom tenía la cara llena de golpes y uno de sus ojos estaba tan morado e hinchado que casi se sorprendió de que el peso no lo hiciera ladear la cabeza, también parecía tener lastimado el pie, pues hacía muecas de dolor al colocarlo en el piso. La chica lo agarraba del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

Neville no volteó hacia él cuándo pasó a su lado, pero la pelirroja levantó su rostro, firme y decidida, para verlo directamente a los ojos; su expresión reflejaba el más puro odio que había visto desde la última vez que McGonagall había estado en su despacho. Sus ojos parecían augurar algo, parecían tener implícitos una advertencia, un reto que él no pudo descifrar.

Snape dibujó una mueca burlona; ¡ah la estúpida valentía Gryffindor! ¿O debería decir, imprudencia? La chica parecía no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era retar a un mortífago con las cosas como estaban y probablemente eso le había ganado las heridas abiertas que lucía en su pecoso rostro. Que tonta; un mortífago podía torturarla si quería y no se contendría porque fuera una niña. Podía lanzarle una maldición de estar en el humor correcto.

Un mortífago podría matarla si lo deseaba.

Pero él siguió adelante, pasándolos de largo como si fueran una pintura más en los pasillos.

Sólo se detuvo hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde apenas cruzar la puerta sus ojos se dirigieron sin poder evitarlo a los relojes de arena al fondo; Slytherin seguía a la cabeza, pero tanto los relojes de Hufflepuff como de Ravenclaw habían disminuido un poco. El de Gryffindor había subido –seguramente por obra y gracia de McGonagall-, pero seguía siendo el más vacío.

Y mientras caminaba elegantemente hasta la mesa de profesores para tomar asiento, llegó a su mente la conversación que había tenido en la mañana con Alecto. Si las cosas con los alumnos empeoraban -y claro que eso pasaría- los Carrow tratarían de imponer su propio reglamento en el que castigar a las casas con menos puntos estaría en lugar de honor.

Por supuesto, él trataría de impedirlo, pero tendría que pensar muy bien sus argumentos y valorar todas las opciones, y la verdad, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

Aunque, quizás podía hacer algo en su próxima y última clase para nivelar un poco la situación de las casas. Sólo por si las dudas.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después, Severus se encontraba de nuevo en las mazmorras, parado imponente junto al escritorio y observando a los muchachos sentados frente a él.<p>

La última clase de Slughorn ese día era nada más y nada menos que la de séptimo curso, en la cual por supuesto, se juntaban los pocos alumnos de todas las casas que presentarían su examen EXTASIS en pociones al finalizar el año escolar. El grupo era reducido; sólo nueve estudiantes, a pesar de que Slughorn los aceptaba con un TIMO mediocre de "supera las expectativas".

Por supuesto, no todos los que habían aprobado su TIMO en quinto año habían querido ingresar a pociones nivel EXTASIS, pero también y más preocupante era el hecho de que varios no habían podido regresar a Hogwarts a concluir su educación; como era el caso de Potter, Weasley o Granger.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa que normalmente ocupaban los tres y la halló vacía. Distantemente, Severus se preguntó por qué nadie había decidido sentarse ahí. ¿Quizás era una forma de guardar respeto por ellos?

_Que enternecedor,_ bufó mentalmente. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de esos tres se quedó rondando su mente, aun cuando se dirigió a la clase.

"Bien. Me alegra ver que varios de ustedes han podido continuar con su formación en pociones hasta séptimo curso" – dijo con un tono que a nadie le pareció que denotara alegría – "Supongo que a estas alturas no es necesario que les hable de mi método de enseñanza"

Sacó su varita y apuntó al pizarrón para que la receta y los ingredientes de la poción que harían aparecieran escritos.

"La poción Wiggenweld es bastante complicada de hacer, así como aquella a la que contrarresta. Veamos, ¿Quién puede decirme cuál es esa poción?" - Snape paseó sus ojos por la clase buscando a alguien que quisiera responder y, extrañamente, no encontrar ninguna femenina mano alzada desde el lugar que ahora estaba vacío lo molestó. Que raro; siempre había pensado que estaría agradecido de no _verla _en su clase.

Y en el silencio que siguió, en que los alumnos se miraban unos a otros o al caldero frente a ellos para evitar su mirada, extrañamente, Snape pensó en ella. Fue sólo un instante; la sabelotodo entrometida, la molesta voz con todas las respuestas, la presumida hija de muggles que había superado a todos sus compañeros… entonces, el instante pasó, y él se sintió tonto por pensar en trivialidades.

Levantando una ceja, se centró de nuevo en los _ineptos_ frente a él.

"¿Nadie?, vaya, es una pena que ni estar en último año los incentive a dejar su incultura. Esta poción puede despertar a quien esté bajo los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, aunque es casi improbable que alguno de ustedes logre hacerla al primer intento" – _Obviamente_, pensó con sarcasmo – "Es tan complicada que muy pocos magos son capaces de hacerla. Sin embargo, y porque hoy me siento muy generoso, estoy preparado para otorgar cincuenta puntos… si es que alguien lo logra. Comiencen."

Hubo un momento de silencio en que todos trataron de procesar las palabras del profesor. ¿Dar puntos? ¿_Snape_? Obviamente era porque sabía que nadie lo lograría. Sólo se estaba burlando de ellos. Quería verlos esforzarse como nunca, para que su fracaso fuera más divertido.

"¿Qué están esperando?" – dijo enojado al ver que nadie se movía y la clase despertó de su letargo para ponerse manos a la obra.

Como siempre, Snape comenzó a caminar entre las filas inspeccionando los calderos.

"Aún no se mezcla, Brown, ¿no sabe leer?" – dijo fastidiado. Lavender Brown se le quedó viendo con indignación, antes de volver la vista al pizarrón frente a ella.

Era una sorpresa verla en esa clase. Realmente no creyó que le interesaran las pociones ni que llegaría a nivel EXTASIS; de hecho, cuándo dependía de él, ella no lo había logrado; la única alumna de Gryffindor que había calificado para seguir estudiando pociones había sido Granger, pero claro, Slughorn era demasiado indulgente.

Quizás los Gryffindor pudieran arreglárselas bien sin ella…

¡BUMM! Una repentina explosión rompió el silencio del aula y Snape volvió su rostro furioso en lo que a todos les pareció cámara lenta, para ver de dónde provenía el humo.

"¡Maldición Finnigan!" – dijo con enojo al acercarse hasta él con grandes zancadas – "Si aún no entiende la diferencia entre fuego alto y bajo debería regresar a primer año" – regañó acercándose peligrosamente a la cara chamuscada del joven para luego desvanecer la mezcla de su caldero.

Bueno, ahí iba la segunda oportunidad de los Gryffindor para obtener puntos de él. Volteó a ver quién quedaba de la casa de los leones y no pudo evitar la exasperación que sintió al ver a Neville Longbottom, sentado en silencio con su rostro aún cubierto de golpes.

_Están perdidos_, se dijo mentalmente.

Dio media vuelta "olvidándose" de quitarle puntos a Finnigan y mientras seguía caminando por el aula, una voz conocida lo llamó desde la mesa de los Slytherin.

"Profesor, déjeme felicitarlo por su ascenso a Director" – dijo Pansy con la sonrisa radiante que le había visto esa mañana en el desayuno. A su lado, Draco Malfoy bufó por lo bajo.

"Gracias, señorita Parkinson" – dijo deteniéndose a su lado. La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó más. "Aunque, claro, se le echa de menos como Jefe de nuestra casa" – dijo, y Snape pudo notar un leve sonrojo en su blanco rostro.

Él siempre se había llevado bien con los alumnos de Slytherin, incluso los asesoraba y platicaba con ellos si lo buscaban y ni Draco, ni Pansy eran la excepción, aunque el primero ya no lo hacía más. Pero, era alentador que al menos algunos alumnos como Parkinson aún lo consideraran una figura a la cual tenerle respeto e incluso estima.

"Me apena tener que dejarlos"- dijo cortésmente – "pero estoy seguro de que el Profesor Slughorn está haciendo un buen trabajo"

"Fue su Jefe de Casa cuando era estudiante, ¿cierto, señor?" – le preguntó Zabini, también sonriendo.

"Así fue" – contestó Snape amable, pero evitando ahondar en el tema volviendo a dar rondas por el salón.

Al final de la clase sólo había dos calderos con una mezcla vagamente parecida a la poción Wiggenweld; uno pertenecía a Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw, y el otro sorprendentemente era de Longbottom. Sin embargo, Snape se dio cuenta al instante de que no era obra totalmente suya; sus dos compañeros de casa, Finnigan y Brown estaban a su lado, sus propios calderos olvidados; obviamente, al ver que no tendrían oportunidad estando solos, se habían unido para trabajar en el caldero de Neville.

El Director dudó seriamente, pero, después de recalcar ese detalle con burla ante la clase, se decidió a dar diez puntos a Ravenclaw por el "patético intento" de Corner. Luego, con cara de querer vomitar, dijo:

"Y…cinco puntos… para Gryffindor" – entonces, todos vieron cómo se formaba una sonrisa desagradable en sus labios – "Quienes claramente están desesperados por mejorar la situación de su casa. Creo que he podido escuchar los cinco rubíes cayendo en su reloj vacío. Disfrútenlo, chicos."

Esto provocó una risa en los pocos Slytherin presentes, que creyeron que les daba puntos por pura lástima. Y así era.

Cuando todos los alumnos salían del aula, él regresó a su escritorio y tomó un pergamino para anotar la calificación de cada uno para dársela después a Horace. De pronto, una mano sobre la orilla de su papel lo hizo levantar la vista y ver frente a él a Pansy Parkinson que acariciaba con un delgado dedo su escritorio, lentamente.

"Profesor, sólo quería decirle lo agradable que fue tomar clase de nuevo con usted" – dijo la chica con voz suave, casi melosa.

Severus la observó algo extrañado, pero contestó con la amabilidad que usaba sólo con los Slytherin.

"Me alegra oírlo y espero le resultara enriquecedor, señorita Parkinson"

Ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre y asintió.

"¿Sabe? El profesor Slughorn hace un buen trabajo, por supuesto" – dijo con las palabras que momentos antes usara Snape – "Pero no puede compararse con usted…"

Estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había escuchado hablar en ese tono; no estaba seguro de cómo debía describirlo, era como si tratara de obtener algo. ¿O quizás ese era su tono normal y él no lo había notado? Quién sabe.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para caminar alegremente hasta la puerta y salió del aula sin voltear a verlo. Severus levantó una ceja y agradeció mentalmente estar sólo de nuevo, antes de continuar calificando.

Fue hasta que terminó de garabatear la última nota reprobatoria y contempló el salón vacío, que se dio cuenta -casi con angustia- de que el día había terminado y él tendría que hacer lo que había estado evitando todo el día: volver al despacho del Director. Volver a la realidad de que él no era más profesor de pociones, sino Director de Hogwarts y mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

La realidad que éste día le había ayudado a alejar.

Distantemente, Severus pensó que preferiría dar clases, aunque fuera de pociones, antes que regresar al mando de toda una escuela que sólo lo tenía a él como barrera ante la fatalidad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? disculpen la tardanza, pero éste capítulo es largo y tuve que editarlo varias veces :)<p>

Por fin aparecieron Neville y Ginny y no creo que tarden mucho en comenzar a dar problemas. Snape está tratando de hacer cosas para ayudar a los chicos, pero claro, no iba a regalar cincuenta puntos a lo loco jaja. También comenzamos a ver la dinámica que habrá entre Pansy y Severus, ¿alguien más cree que esta chica es bastante capaz de tratar de seducir a un profesor? yo sí; creo que, como a toda Slytherin le gusta el poder y bueno, Snape es un hombre muy poderoso en éste momento... Ya veremos que pasa.

Por cierto, en la clase de séptimo me guié por los alumnos que salen en la película y no en el libro. En el libro la única alumna que iba a tomar clases de pociones nivel EXTASIS de Gryffindor era Hermione. Creo que Snape debe al menos considerarla una alumna capaz, aunque no lo diga. ¿ustedes que piensan? :)

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo, siempre que leo uno me dan ganas de postear ese mismo día jajaja.

**No se olviden de comentar: sus reviews son de mucha ayuda y siempre leídos :D**


	5. Noches sin dormir

Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.

**El Príncipe de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 5. Noches sin dormir **

"_Tienes que matarme tú"_

_Dumbledore estaba frente a él, su silueta era difusa en los bordes y la imagen del despacho era tan luminosa que parecía estar justo en el camino de un brillante rayo de sol. _

"_¿Quiere que lo haga ahora mismo, o necesita unos minutos para componer un epitafio?"_

_Todo era extrañamente confuso y rápido; las imágenes pasaban una tras otra y Albus estaba en todas ellas, su voz calando en él profundamente. _

"_¿Lord Voldemort prevé que pronto no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts?"_

"_Cree que pronto se hará con el control del colegio, sí." _

_De pronto el mundo giró y estaban en un lugar muy alto, el viento se sentía frío y la noche aterradora._

"_Severus…por favor…"_

_Una luz verde. _

Snape se incorporó de golpe, sudando frío y con la respiración agitada. Su mano estaba levantada como si quisiera tocar algo que no estaba ahí. Odiaba las pesadillas, pero éstas parecían no enterarse de ello, porque volvían cada noche a hacerle compañía.

Mientras trataba de regular su respiración, Severus notó que el sol ya iluminaba con fuerza y se reprochó mentalmente haber dormido más de lo que esperaba, aunque, seguramente el insomnio que sufría desde hacía varios meses tenía algo que ver con que su cuerpo buscara reponer las horas sin dormir.

La noche anterior la había pasado en vela dando rondas por el castillo para calmarse y poder conciliar el sueño; entre la responsabilidad de proteger Hogwarts, el estar en búsqueda permanente de Potter y mantener su cubierta ante Voldemort, sus nervios se estaban destrozando; los continuos tics en la cara, su mal humor aumentado al triple y el insomnio, eran evidencias de ello. Y bueno, las pesadillas tampoco ayudaban.

"_Comenzaré a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar",_ pensó agriamente mientras se levantaba.

Las cosas en el colegio cada día eran más y más complicadas y él no podía quedarse en cama mientras todo sucedía afuera, por más que eso quisiera.

* * *

><p>Pisos abajo, en clase de Artes Oscuras de séptimo año, Neville fruncía el ceño un poco más con cada frase que el mortífago al que debían referirse como "Profesor Carrow", decía.<p>

"Esta maldición tiene efectos interesantes. Puede causar de simples rasguños a heridas profundas, aunque difícilmente mortales. Todo depende de la fuerza que se le aplique, pero uno puede entretenerse horas descubriendo los niveles de daños" – el hombre parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con la clase y decía los efectos de la maldición como si fuera lo más natural del mundo lastimar a la gente.

Neville sintió su puño cerrarse alrededor de su varita; lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Bellatrix o al maldito de Snape.

Desde un inicio había sabido que el Ejército de Dumbledore tendría que reagruparse, pero fue Ginny quien los reuniera a él y a Luna para hacer los preparativos; discutieron lo que harían, quienes volverían, el acceso a la cámara de Menesteres ahora que había tanta vigilancia en el castillo e incluso hablaron sobre en quien podrían seguir confiando. Así, las reuniones comenzaron la primera semana de clases, y aunque eran pocos – menos de la mitad de los que eran en quinto año sin los gemelos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y los que se habían graduado el año pasado - la noticia pasaba de boca en boca y lentamente más miembros comenzaban a unirse.

Claro que era difícil que la mayoría se animara a hacer algo sin Harry ahí. Él era el líder; el que infundía confianza y seguridad ante los peligros, el que nunca se rendía, el que sabía cómo actuar. Era quien los guiaba y enseñaba, pero sobre todo, Harry era…

"…_esperanza",_ pensó Neville, tan desalentado y cansado como se sentía. _"La última, a decir verdad"_

Él sólo esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien; su amigo no había podido regresar al colegio ese año, pero estaba seguro de que, estuviera donde estuviera, estaría buscando la forma de vencer a Voldemort, y mientras tanto, él trataría de defender Hogwarts de los Carrow y el reinado de Snape. Por Dumbledore. Por Harry. Por todos los que eran perseguidos. Por todos los que habían muerto.

Él tenía que ser valiente.

Aunque en clases como esta, donde todos temblaban de miedo imaginándose con qué nuevo maleficio los instruirían, eso no era exactamente sencillo.

Al principio, Amycus Carrow les había dado a todos un canario para usar pequeños maleficios sobre él, como hacer que se le cayeran las plumas o arrancárselas mediante magia. Incluso algunas chicas de Slytherin se habían unido a los Gryffindor, quienes estuvieron decididamente en contra, pero Amycus amenazó con traer a niños de primero para practicar sobre ellos, y eso terminó por zanjar el asunto.

Neville recordaba perfectamente la cara de súplica que había puesto Parvati cuando Carrow la pasó al frente y la hizo elegir entre maldecir a un niño de once años de Hufflepuff o al canario. El silencio pareció eterno mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Parvati, quien finalmente y temblando, apuntó a la pequeña ave.

Realmente había sido una experiencia macabra que terminó por matar a todos los animalillos y hacer llorar a varias chicas. Pero, cuando las maldiciones comenzaron a ser más fuertes, Carrow dejó de lado el uso de animales para hacerlos practicar entre ellos. Por supuesto, los Gryffindor volvieron a reclamar, lo cual les costó un castigo tremendamente doloroso que dejó a la mayoría sin ganas de volver a hablar en clase.

Afortunadamente los maleficios eran de bajo nivel, y la mayoría procuraba fallar tanto en la realización de ellos como en el blanco, pero no siempre era posible.

"Ahora, los pondré en parejas y practicaran con el movimiento de mano que he mostrado. Uno lanzará la maldición y el otro tratará de bloquearla con la varita"

Amycus agitó su varita y las mesas se replegaron a las paredes para dejar un espacio en medio donde poder practicar. Hizo parejas de Slytherin y Gryffindor – aun cuando éstos últimos eran muy pocos ahora – y, a diferencia de otros profesores, no le importaba poner a un chico y una chica juntos.

No es que Neville pensara que había una desventaja en ello – las chicas sabían defenderse y bastante bien – pero en la escuela no era común ver eso, por caballerosidad. Caballerosidad que al mortífago le faltaba en todos los sentidos, pues era común que se acercara a las chicas más de lo profesionalmente adecuado y no tenía inconveniente en verlas descaradamente al escote en lugar de a los ojos cuando les hablaba, lo cual incomodaba a todas. Incluso Ginny le había dicho lo molesta que se sentía en esa clase, donde Carrow parecía tenerle cierta manía.

Cuando le fue asignada una pareja para el ejercicio, Neville se sintió con la mejor suerte del mundo: ¡le había tocado Goyle!, el gorila que no podía hacer la mayoría de los hechizos sin practicar muchísimas veces, así que, mientras el Slytherin se concentraba hasta ponerse colorado, Neville echó un vistazo a la clase; Draco Malfoy mantenía un escudo mágico, bloqueando de entrada y con un semblante aburrido todos los intentos de Parvati por hechizarlo. Más al fondo, Zabini y Lavender estaban enfrascados en una especie de duelo, bloqueando y atacando al mismo tiempo, tratando de ser más rápido que el otro mientras se veían con desprecio. Neville sonrió; definitivamente ambas Gryffindor eran más centradas ahora.

Amycus observaba entretenido, parecía desear tener a alguien ahí para levantar apuestas. Su presencia era intimidante. Neville podría decir que casi tanto como la de Snape, con su túnica negra y aura oscura, sin embargo, no podía decir quién lo era más; mientras que Amycus causaba miedo por parecer un auténtico desquiciado que podía saltar sobre uno en el momento más inesperado, el antiguo maestro de pociones era el tipo de hombre que parecía poder matarte lentamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y claro, estaba el hecho de que había engañado y asesinado al mago blanco más poderoso del mundo, lo cual lo convertía en uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos, ¿cierto?

De pronto, un quejido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Neville volteó para ver a Seamus, quien no tuvo tanta suerte como él; su pareja, Nott era bastante diestro en hechizos y maldiciones y pronto comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad, haciéndolo gritar ante las varias heridas que aparecían en su ya de por sí lastimado rostro. La sangre comenzó a brotar con más fuerza, escurriéndose hasta su camisa y salpicando el suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos, sólo para que la maldición también lo cortara ahí.

Neville observó a su alrededor: todos estaban callados, quizás paralizados de miedo, quizás en shock, quizás disfrutándolo, pero no se movían.

Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, alzó su varita hacia Nott.

"¡Expelliarmus!" – gritó, desarmando a Nott antes de echarse a correr hasta el lugar donde Seamus estaba tirado en el suelo. Se paró con la varita levantada entre su amigo y el Slytherin que lo veía con ojos amenazantes.

Amycus se acercó con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera caminando en un día aburrido sin ninguna preocupación.

"Vaya, Longbottom, ¿Quizás quieras por pareja a Nott? ¿Crees necesitar un reto mayor para tus habilidades?" – el sarcasmo de Carrow era tan obvio como lo había sido siempre el de Snape. De hecho, el nuevo profesor le recordaba tanto al pocionista, que Neville no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo cuando le hablaba. Después de todo, aunque no lo dijera, Snape seguía siendo su Boggart. – "Bien, entonces inténtalo. Quiero que uses la maldición en Nott. Todos acérquense, veamos de lo que es capaz Longbottom".

El salón quedó en un profundo silencio mientras Neville dirigía su mirada a Nott. El chico de Slytherin veía a Amycus con aprehensión, luego, volteó para ver a Neville frente a él y pareció calmarse un poco, quizás pensando que no lo lograría.

Pero, ¿en verdad sería así? ¿Si lo intentaba, realmente no lo lograría?

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Neville y él estaba en una lucha interna; ¿hacerlo o no hacerlo? Podía intentarlo y esperar que no resultara a la primera, como la mayoría de los hechizos que él aprendía. Por otro lado, quizás sí pudiera lanzar la maldición y Nott no tendría oportunidad de bloquearla al no tener su varita… aunque Nott no tendría reparo en atacarlo si fuera a él a quien le hubieran dado la orden.

Y si decidía no hacerlo, seguramente Amycus le lanzaría una maldición aún más fuerte…y de todas formas, si lo lograba, Nott se lo tendría merecido…pero… ¿Sería lo correcto?

El tiempo se acababa y el mortífago se estaba impacientando.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando, Longbottom?" – habló Amycus con esa desagradable voz cargada de desprecio.

Neville observó su propia varita, levantada apuntando directamente al pecho de Nott. Apretó fuertemente el mango y por un momento, todos retuvieron la respiración. Entonces, lentamente, la bajó.

No en un gesto derrotado, sino resignado; había elegido no hacerlo y sabía bien lo que vendría a continuación.

"Ya veo. Quizás lo que necesites sea una demostración vívida. Déjame enseñarte" – antes de que Neville pudiera reaccionar, Amycus apuntó su varita hacia él y lo atacó.

Su pecho ardió de pronto y sintió debajo de su camisa a su piel abrirse como si estuviera descociéndose. El dolor lo hizo gritar y perder el equilibrio, pero la maldición no paró hasta varios segundos después de que él cayera al suelo junto a Seamus.

"Espero que con eso aprendas, Longbottom, a no interferir en mi clase. Además, le restaré diez puntos a tu casa, por desobediencia a un profesor" – dijo Amycus, su mirada desequilibrada observó a toda la clase antes de bramar – "Si yo les ordeno que hagan algo, lo hacen. Si les digo que salten, saltan. Si les digo que lancen una maldición, la lanzarán. ¿Queda claro, bola de idiotas, o tendré que repetirlo?".

Todos bajaron la cabeza y la campana del término de la hora alivió la tensión para que pudieran salir al aire fresco.

"Gracias Neville, aunque al final nos tocó a los dos" – dijo Seamus mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común para dejar sus cosas y luego ir a la enfermería. Su rostro estaba manchado con sangre de las recientes heridas y hablar le producía algo de dolor.

Pero Neville no le contestó, tenía la mente ocupada pensando que era hora de que el Ejército de Dumbledore hiciera más que sólo poner mensajes en muros, tenían que comenzar con la ofensiva antes de que los Carrow se sintieran muy cómodos y seguros en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>En la madrugada, cuando Amycus dormía profundamente en su habitación en la torre oeste, su ventana de abrió por arte de magia. Sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes que difícilmente se hubiera despertado de haber entrado un huracán por ella, pero sólo entró flotando un objeto medianamente grande que se dirigió hasta su cama y justo cuando estuvo un par de metros sobre él cayó pesadamente sobre su cara.<p>

El ruido y el dolor fueron análogos al de una fuerte cachetada.

Asustado, Amycus se levantó de golpe y se arrancó de la cara lo que sea que había caído sobre él, arrojándolo lejos. Luego, desorientado, buscó su varita a tientas mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cuando la encontró se decidió a pararse y con manos temblorosas, tomó la _cosa. _Era suave, estaba húmedayal acercarla a su rostro se dio cuenta de que era carne cruda. Su desconcierto aumentó cuando notó que tenía atada una pequeña tarjeta.

Amycus iluminó la nota:

"Atentamente: El Ejercito de Dumbledore"

"¿Pero qué demo…?" – el mortífago no pudo terminar su frase, pues una figura enorme y negra entró volando por su ventana haciendo un ruido estremecedor y más rápido que un parpadeo, aterrizó sobre él.

Los gritos de miedo del hombre se escucharon hasta los jardines que conducían al bosque prohibido, donde tres figuras corrían riendo de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

><p>Severus estaba sentado a su escritorio, leyendo un artículo de El Quisquilloso en voz alta para que el retrato de Dumbledore pudiera escucharlo, cuando Amycus entró a su despacho tan alterado que parecía que un dementor lo hubiera perseguido hasta ahí; su rostro estaba pálido, respiraba con dificultad, tenía raspones, golpes y un enorme moretón con forma de pesuña en la mitad de la cara.<p>

"¡ALGUIEN METIÓ UN MALDITO THESTRAL A MI HABITACIÓN!" – gritó el hombre, con una indignación tal que parecía como si quisiera que el Director le explicara el por qué.

Severus no pudo evitar la sonrisa que amenazó con aparecer en su rostro, pero la disimuló bastante bien convirtiéndola pronto en una mueca de extrañeza.

Amycus levantaba su mano hacía él, mostrándole una tarjeta blanca.

"¡Fueron ellos, los estúpidos del Ejercito de Dumbledore! ¡Te juro que si los atrapo los mato te lo juro!"

Severus se levantó y fue hacia él para tomar la nota. Al leerla una mueca de asco se formó en sus labios.

"¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que sucedió?"

Snape pasó la siguiente media hora escuchando el relato de lo que había ocurrido y tratando de calmar la ira del mortífago que estaba dispuesto a despertar a todos los alumnos para interrogar a cada uno, encontrar al culpable y destriparlo.

"Te digo, Severus, Alecto y yo creemos que debemos comenzar a dar castigos más fuertes, que los dejen tan agotados que apenas pensarán en su tonta rebelión contra nosotros y el Lord…quizás si comenzamos a castigar a la casa con menos puntos se enseñen a obedecer. Incluso podemos hacerlo públicamente, para amedrentar a todos…" – Amycus hablaba con esa manera extraña, casi psicótica que lo caracterizaba desde que había salido de Azkaban.

Severus estaba seguro de que la hermana del hombre ya lo había informado de su anterior negativa a comenzar con medidas drásticas, así que no creyó que negarse de nuevo, con la situación tan delicada, sería buena idea; podría despertar sospechas; _¿por qué el Director insiste en negarse a buscar mejores soluciones a los rebeldes?_

Se mantuvo callado, como pensando en la posibilidad que Amycus le mostraba, pero en realidad esperaba no tener que hablar para dar una respuesta afirmativa. Finalmente, con Amycus observándolo fijamente esperando su contestación, tuvo que abrir la boca.

"Bien, por supuesto me parece una solución inteligente al problema que tenemos aquí" – Snape hablaba más para decirle a Amycus lo que quería oír que lo que realmente pensaba – "Sin embargo, aún tengo mis reservas en cuanto a castigar a toda una casa por culpa de unos pocos. Quizás los infractores ni siquiera estén en la casa castigada y sólo se diviertan al darse cuenta de que no hemos sido lo suficientemente…capaces, de encontrarlos. No lo sé, Amycus, pienso que debemos considerar todas las posibilidades, ¿no lo crees así?"

Amycus paseaba cerca de su escritorio, dándole la espalda.

El Director dirigió su vista al retrato de Dumbledore, que le sonreía con complicidad y casi pudo escuchar un "_Bien pensado, Severus_" de parte de su viejo amigo.

Amycus dio un amplio suspiro que sonó como si un asno rebuznara, antes de voltear hacia él con una revista en la mano: el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso que estaba leyendo a Dumbledore antes de que el mortífago llegara.

"Entiendo a qué te refieres. Nos estamos viendo torpes… ¡pero te aseguro que los encontraré y te juro que cuándo lo haga desearán no haber pisado Hogwarts nunca!" – Amycus veía fijamente a la nada, de nuevo hablándose a sí mismo en voz alta.

"Así será Amycus. Doblaré la seguridad de las rondas nocturnas y alertaré a los Dementores para que vigilen más de cerca las entradas de las salas comunes…los encontraremos, no te quede duda."

Por supuesto, tendría que hacer que más profesores hicieran rondas nocturnas, pero no estaba preocupado por eso; sabía que ninguno de los otros académicos haría algo para dañar a los estudiantes. Lo que lo preocupaba era el hecho de tener que meter Dementores a los pasillos del colegio, pero sólo metería a dos por lo mucho; _"No queremos que el castillo se congele mientras dormimos, ¿cierto? Después de todo, esto no es Azkaban"_, argumentaría a esto.

Bien, todo estaba arreglado de nuevo. Severus se dio unas palmaditas mentales en la espalda por su buen trabajo, pero antes de que Amycus saliera de su despacho para volver a su parcialmente destruida habitación –le había costado muchísimo sacar al Thestral de ahí – pareció acordarse del peso que colgaba de su mano y levantó la revista que había tomado de su escritorio.

"Por cierto, ¿has visto lo que escriben aquí? Ese estúpido de Xenophilius ha estado fomentando el apoyo a Potter y los que lo siguen."

"Eso parece. El excéntrico hombre esta tan fuera de la realidad que no se da cuenta de que la guerra ya ha sido ganada, y Potter no fue el vencedor" – respondió Snape. Por supuesto se había enterado de lo que decían en esa revista, quizás era la única que ahora hablaba con verdad, pues El Profeta y todos los demás medios de comunicación, estaban bajo el mando del Señor Oscuro y decían sólo lo que convenía a su causa.

Snape solía leer El Quisquilloso al retrato de Dumbledore para que juntos pudieran estar enterados de lo que sucedía afuera con Potter y tratar de buscar pistas de su paradero.

"Es cierto" – contestó Amycus con una mueca burlona. - "Pero si sigue así, forzará al Lord a tomar medidas contra su mediocre revista"

Severus no respondió, pero sabía que era verdad; si Xenophilius Lovegood seguía con sus protestas para el nuevo régimen, tarde o temprano lo harían callar y él sabía que no sería mediante discusiones civilizadas. Era algo que se venía temiendo desde que el Ministerio había caído y El Quisquilloso había tomado fuerza entre los seguidores de Dumbledore y Potter, pero hasta ahora, no había habido señales de que debiera preocuparse seriamente, pues no había escuchado nada al respecto de boca del Señor Tenebroso o los otros mortífagos.

"Quizás incluso tengamos que ir por su familia" – continúo Amycus, provocando que Snape lo observara fijamente – "¿Has visto a su hija?... Luna Lovegood… es linda ¿no? digo, no me molestaría tener que… castigarla" – Amycus rió, y Severus supo exactamente a qué se refería, pero ocultó todo rastro del desagrado que surgió en él y le sonrió de vuelta.

El otro hombre se despidió devolviéndole la revista y salió de su despacho. Severus se quedó parado, contemplando sus palabras finales.

"Imbécil"_, _siseó enojado hacia la puerta por la que Amycus había salido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Neville no pudo contener la pequeña risa que le provocó ver a Amycus Carrow pasar con aire digno por entre las mesas del gran comedor con un bastante evidente moretón en forma de pezuña adornando su pálido rostro. Frente a él Ginny se tapaba la boca para evitar reír más fuerte de lo que él hacía.<p>

"Gritó como niña" – le dijo divertida y él tuvo que coincidir. A su lado, Luna –que procuraba desayunar con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor - sonreía observando a Carrow con sus ojos eternamente sorprendidos.

La idea de meter un Thestral a la habitación del mortífago había sido de Ginny, incluso se había ofrecido a ser levitada para meter con precisión la carne cruda –suministrada muy amablemente por Dobby- y hacerla caer sobre la horrenda cara de Carrow. Luna había abierto la ventada mágicamente, traído al Thestral hasta ellos y montado guardia mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo que Ginny flotara fuera de la ventana del profesor de Artes Oscuras.

Su amiga pelirroja había sido valiente; la ventana quedaba muy alto y no estaban seguros del alcance que tendría el hechizo levicorpus, pero ella no se había intimidado por eso. Además, oír los gritos aterrorizados de Amycus había valido definitivamente el riesgo de ser capturados.

Neville vio cómo, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan le sonreía levantando discretamente sus pulgares, felicitándolo. Por supuesto, todo el Ejército de Dumbledore estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y sus miembros sólo les habían reprochado el no haberles avisado para participar en tal hazaña.

Todos odiaban a los Carrow, pero los otros integrantes no debían preocuparse, pues Neville, junto con Ginny y Luna ya estaban planeando los futuros golpes al régimen de Snape, y el siguiente blanco sería sin duda Alecto, la tenebrosa bruja que no se apiadaba ni de los niños recién llegados; hacía poco, habían escuchado que a un grupo de primer año los había hecho arrastrarse por los jardines en plena lluvia como castigo a un niño que dijo que los Muggles no eran animales, sino humanos, como ellos.

Bueno, no se podía decir que Alecto y su hermano fueran los mejores ejemplos de seres humanos, pero el chico había sido valiente y su nobleza, así como su castigo, no debían ser pasados por alto. El Ejército de Dumbledore estaba ahí para hacer frente a las injusticias de los mortífagos, aun cuando no podían actuar fuera de las sombras, pues sabían que de ser atrapados, no sólo ellos sufrirían las consecuencias; también sus familias.

Neville comió un poco más de jamón mientras dirigía una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de profesores, donde Snape comía tan tranquilo como siempre, sentado en la silla del Director.

* * *

><p>Cuando Alecto Carrow entró a su despacho tres noches después de Amycus, cubierta con un líquido pegajoso que olía mucho peor de lo que se veía, Severus supo que no podía seguir negándose a poner castigos para toda la población estudiantil.<p>

¡Esos estúpidos niños! ¡Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por protegerlos, pero se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil!

Estaba casi seguro de saber quiénes estaban detrás de todo esto, aun cuando Potter no estaba en la escuela, él recordaba varias caras y nombres que hacía dos años habían conformado el dichoso Ejército de Dumbledore, entre los cuales podía nombrar a Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, entre varios otros.

Sí, el recordaba, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Si los Carrow llegaban a atrapar a alguno de esos chicos lo mandarían a San Mungo, o peor, pues nadie que no apoyara al Señor Tenebroso debía ser perdonado.

Le tomó el doble de tiempo calmar a Alecto de lo que le había tomado con su hermano. La bruja, a la que al parecer habían despertado con una especie de bomba apestosa líquida, estaba verdaderamente furiosa, clamando que las cosas no podían continuar así y que las medidas de disciplina debían aumentarse.

Y esta vez, Severus no pudo negarse.

Así que, mientras accedía, esperó que los cabezas huecas de los estudiantes fueran iluminados por un rayo de sentido común, para que entendieran que los Carrow podían hacer mucho más daño del que ya habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Durante la segunda semana de Octubre, una noche el Gran Comedor se calló de golpe al ver avanzar hasta el estrado al Director Snape, quién les comunicó ciertos cambios que se llevarían a cabo en Hogwarts.<p>

"Los Dementores patrullaran dentro del castillo por las noches y a quién sea sorprendido fuera de su dormitorio a horas inadecuadas…se le castigará de acuerdo a su falta" – Snape paseaba sus ojos por las caras de todos, como solía hacer cuando estaba frente a una clase. Su oscura presencia imponía silencio, cómo siempre.

Neville intercambió miradas con Ginny; las cosas se pondrían más difíciles para que ellos salieran por la noche.

"Además, considerando el pobre desempeño académico mostrado hasta ahora" – Snape señaló a los casi vacíos relojes de las casas a su espalda – "Se ha decidido que cada mes se castigue públicamente…a la casa con menos puntos" – el revuelo y la protesta no se hizo esperar en el Gran Salón; había enojo e indignación, pero también miedo. Miedo a hablar libremente, miedo a hacerles frente a los temibles mortífagos del colegio que tenían cada uno un historial espeluznante, así que, cuando Snape habló de nuevo, todos callaron, incapaces de objetar nada – "Silencio. Estoy seguro de que esto infundirá en ustedes las ganas necesarias para mejorar. Concéntrense en el estudio y serán recompensados…desobedezcan, y lo… lamentarán" – concluyó entrecortadamente, enfatizando cada palabra para asegurarse de que estaba hablando suficientemente claro.

Neville podría jurar que los ojos negros de Snape se habían detenido un segundo más en él al decir la última palabra y un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Snape sabría? ¿Sabría que eran ellos?... Se dijo a sí mismo que no, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" – escuchó a Ginny y volteó a ver el bonito rostro pecoso de su amiga – "Están tratando de amedrentarnos, pero si Snape piensa seguir adelante con esto, nosotros tampoco podemos detenernos"

Neville sopesó las palabras de Ginny un momento y, aunque con algo de miedo, asintió.

"Tienes razón, no podemos dejarnos intimidar, Harry no lo haría. Pero necesitaremos reclutar más miembros" – dijo pensativo.

Ginny sonrió ante la sola mención de Harry.

"Lo haremos; después de ésta noticia no creo que sea difícil" – se quedó cayada un momento, contemplando posibilidades, luego volvió a verlo a los ojos, más decidida que nunca – "Si lo que quieren es guerra, la tendrán".

* * *

><p><em>Las imágenes se arremolinaban pasando una después de otra sin importar el tiempo y el espacio, y Dumbledore estaba de nuevo frente a él, haciéndole una pregunta que ya conocía. <em>

"_¿Lord Voldemort prevé que pronto no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts?"_

"_Cree que pronto se hará con el control del colegio, sí." _

"_Y si lo consigue, ¿Me das tu palabra de que procurarás por todos los medios proteger a los alumnos de Hogwarts?" _

_Le había hecho esa pregunta antes ¿por qué hacerla de nuevo si ya sabía la respuesta?_

_Observó a Albus, pero éste ya se difuminaba en esa nubosa línea entre la realidad y los sueños. Snape quiso gritar, quiso suplicar y pedirle que se quedara, pero no pudo decir nada. Nunca podía. _

De vuelta en su cama, Severus abrió los ojos. Se sentó agitado y trató de regular su respiración mientras la petición del antiguo Director giraba en su mente una y otra vez. Quizás, había hecho falta una respuesta con palabras.

Cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas, habló suavemente, esperando, deseando que en algún lugar, _él_ estuviera escuchando.

"Te doy mi palabra, Dumbledore".

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, pero en verdad he estado muy ocupada con exámenes y trabajos. Aun así, aquí está el quinto capítulo :)<p>

Apenas va mes y medio de clases y las cosas se han complicado bastante en Hogwarts; esta vez Neville nos muestra desde su punto de vista algunas cosas y seguramente más adelante otros personajes harán lo mismo…pero no mucho, porque éste fic es de Snape jajaja.

¡Bravo por el Ejercito de Dumbledore!; Alecto es una maldita y Amycus es un maldito-asqueroso…más adelante veremos mejor qué tanto…

Por cierto en el libro, cuando Dumbledore le pide cuidar a los alumnos, Snape aceptó, claro, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió. (Dato curioso XD)

Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día!

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR :) **


	6. Problemas internos

Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.

**El Príncipe de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 6. Problemas internos **

Su capa ondeaba tras él mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo. La temperatura era tan baja que su aliento se convertía en vapor frente a sus ojos y las ventanas estaban permanentemente escarchadas. _Malditos Dementores con su maldito, maldito frío, _pensó agriamente; ni él, que había vivido años en las gélidas mazmorras podía ignorarlo. Y esas estúpidas criaturas incluso oscurecían el lugar, pues a pesar de ser medio día la iluminación era escasa. Era como si la luz del sol no quisiera entrar en el pesado ambiente en que se encontraba sumergido Hogwarts.

Severus apuró el paso. Se dirigía a la lechucería para enviar una carta al jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio -lo que en lenguaje _vulgar_ quería decir "Yaxley"-, con quien debía estar en contacto para tratar asuntos que incumbieran a Hogwarts respecto al nuevo régimen en el mundo mágico. Y de paso le enviaría a los Malfoy un paquete con pociones curativas que él mismo había preparado; unas para Lucius y otras para Andrómeda.

Las cosas para la familia Malfoy no parecían mejorar; por lo que Narcissa le había dicho en su última carta, Lucius había sido herido en la más reciente misión que se le había encargado y la bruja estaba bastante preocupada por su marido. Por el contrario, Andrómeda estaba casi totalmente recuperada y había regresado ya a su propia casa. Desafortunadamente, su esposo se había dado a la fuga pues, como a todos los que tenían descendencia muggle, el Ministerio lo buscaba. Severus estaba algo aliviado de que el hombre lograra recuperarse lo suficiente como para escapar antes de que fueran por él.

El Lord Oscuro, por su parte, no se había ocupado en extremo de estos asuntos; estaba de viaje buscando "algo" que, según le había dicho, sería de vital importancia para su completo control sobre el mundo mágico.

En fin, él también tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar, como encontrar a Potter o que faltaban menos de dos semanas para que octubre terminara y que los Carrow seguramente mandarían a toda una desafortunada casa a la enfermería por no haber obtenido suficientes puntos. _Malditos Carrow_, sólo le daban más problemas.

Y, mientras salía al fresco, revitalizante aire del exterior para dirigirse a la torre de la lechucería, Snape no pudo evitar dar una mirada de soslayo en dirección al lago negro, muchos metros a su izquierda, donde una blanca edificación se apreciaba casi brillando entre la oscuridad. La tumba de Dumbledore era un lugar prohibido por orden de los Carrow, quienes cuidaban muy bien de castigar a los alumnos que estuvieran merodeando cerca de ella, por tanto, parecía descuidada sin todas esas flores y cartas que habían sido depositadas ahí al inicio del año.

Severus sintió un pequeño tirón en su pecho antes de seguir su camino; no se había atrevido a visitar la tumba blanca, no sólo por temor a que lo vieran ahí y sospecharan, sino por un sentido de realidad que sabía, caería sobre él si se acercaba demasiado a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Cuando un par de días después uno de los cuadros le informó que había un problema en el cuarto piso, Severus pensó que ése iba a ser un mal día. Pero no supo qué tanto hasta que estuvo parado en medio de un enorme grupo de alumnos con Amycus a su lado y viendo fijamente la pared frente a ellos. Estaban tan rígidos que parecían dos estatuas colocadas a mitad del pasillo.<p>

Al parecer el Ejército de Dumbledore había estado trabajando en su forma de dar mensajes, pues ahora no había aparecido un letrero, sino un dibujo bastante caricaturesco que representaba al Profesor de Artes Oscuras siendo perseguido por un Thestral. Incluso habían agregado movimiento y la imagen de Amycus gritaba y lloraba.

_Diablos_, pensó Snape incapaz de quitar los ojos del enorme mural. Era obvio por qué habían elegido esa pared; ese pasillo era bastante concurrido a esa hora del día y seguramente gran parte de la población escolar ya había podido apreciar esa "obra de arte".

Severus hizo una rápida inspección emocional y casi se sorprendió al notar que, aun cuando la preocupación lo invadía, en realidad no estaba enojado, de hecho estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con eso. Seguramente, si no fuera el Director y no conociera lo suficiente al mortífago a su lado como para saber que su enojo podía acarrear terribles consecuencias, ya estaría escupiendo comentarios sarcásticos.

Pero tristemente tendría que morderse la lengua esta vez; gajes del oficio.

A su lado escuchó un murmullo que le pareció algo como "esos hijos de…" y volteó de reojo hacia Amycus quien veía la pared con la cara desencajada de odio; sus disparejos dientes estaban descubiertos, dando la impresión de que estaba gruñéndole a algún enemigo invisible frente a él, su ceja tenía un tic nervioso y se había puesto tan pálido como él.

Entonces, y porque no pudo resistirse, Snape habló.

"Parece ser…" – dijo inocentemente – "…que la voz se corrió"

Amycus parecía estar a punto de convulsionarse de enojo cuando las risas y cuchicheos de los chicos que estaban alrededor comenzaron a aumentar por los alumnos que pretendían pasar por ahí para seguir con su agenda estudiantil, pero se quedaban para admirar el arte muralista del Ejército de Dumbledore.

El pocionista vio una vena saltar en la sien de Amycus y supo que las cosas podían ponerse bastante peligrosas, así que se volvió hacía los estudiantes.

"Regresen inmediatamente a sus salas comunes" – habló en lo que esperó fuera un tono intimidante y suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

Las sonrisas se escurrieron de todas las caras, el silencio se hizo de golpe y todos parecieron quedar en shock por un interminable momento que otra poderosa voz rompió.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN VIENDO, ESTÚPIDOS?! – gritó Amycus, que por fin había salido de su transe y, después de sacar su varita, amenazar a todos y hacerlos huir despavoridos en todas direcciones, puso a Filch a limpiar esa demostración de afecto de sus alumnos.

* * *

><p>"¡Son idiotas! Te lo digo, no alcanzan a comprender la gravedad de la situación; la paciencia de los Carrow se está acabando y ambos sabemos que nada bueno saldrá de ello" – decía enojado Snape mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.<p>

Frente a él, el retrato de Dumbledore lo veía pensativo.

"Son jóvenes" – aclaró el exdirector en tono conciliador – "y están tratando de defender su escuela del control de Voldemort"

Severus bufó.

"Y no se dan cuenta del riesgo en que se ponen, a ellos, a sus compañeros, ¡incluso a sus familias! Son tontos e impulsivos…"

"¿Crees que no lo saben?" – Severus volteó hacia el cuadro enmarcado en oro, dónde Albus lo miraba suavemente, y se sintió como si fuera un niño enojado por algo insignificante –"Ah mi viejo amigo, subestimas a tus alumnos. Son más listos de lo que piensas y más valientes de lo que les has dado crédito"

El actual Director de Hogwarts mantuvo silencio por un corto momento, sus ojos negros fijos en los azules de su predecesor. Entonces, con voz siseante, dijo:

"Su tan…notable…valentía los llevará a la muerte, cuando todo lo que tendrían que hacer es quedarse al margen"

Fin del asunto; así era y punto. Pero cuando el retrato de Dumbledore rió, Severus pensó que, quizás, había algo más a lo que aferrarse.

"¿Y tú dices eso? ¿tú, que todos estos años te quedaste a nuestro lado aun pudiendo desentenderte de la guerra y sus consecuencias? ¿tú, que hoy estás aquí, intentando proteger a Hogwarts y sus alumnos, cuando sería tan fácil hacerte a un lado y no arriesgar día a día tu vida por personas que no conoces?"

El pocionista permaneció quieto. Su siempre activa mente de pronto quedó en blanco y sus oídos sólo percibieron el constante latir de su corazón. Pero en algún lado de su cabeza, profundo, muy profundo, algo se movía y hacía sentido y él sintió que su amigo podría estar hablando con una verdad que él mismo no había contemplado.

Quizás el alboroto por el mural de la mañana no era más que la muestra de coraje por la que debían estar orgullosos, quizás y sólo quizás, el Ejército de Dumbledore realmente entendía a qué se estaba enfrentando y tal vez, de alguna forma que no podía determinar, era parecido a lo que él hacía…

Cuando fue evidente que no contestaría, la voz de su viejo amigo lo llamó de nuevo, sacándolo de ese adormecimiento en que había caído.

"Así que, dime" – Albus sacó una bola de estambre y ganchos de tejer de algún lado de su cuadro y se acomodó en su asiento – "¿Era tan grande ese dibujo?"

Severus sonrió.

* * *

><p>Y conforme los días pasaban, la angustia en el castillo se hacía más y más palpable. Los fantasmas estaban más agitados, los profesores tenían las caras aún más compungidas que al inicio del año y los alumnos, temerosos de que fueran otras casas quienes lograran escapar del castigo de los Carrow, comenzaban a enfrentarse entre ellos.<p>

Como ahora.

En uno de los jardines se estaba llevando a cabo una riña que algún profesor debería estar evitando, pero al parecer no había nadie cerca para hacerlo. Nadie más que él.

Severus dio un suspiro mental y se aproximó hasta la agrupación de estudiantes de túnicas verdes y rojas.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – rugió por sobre las voces y el silencio se instaló.

Los alumnos le abrieron camino al verlo aproximarse, apartándose con una mezcla de miedo y respeto, lo cual no era realmente un trato inusual para con él. Todos siempre le habían temido.

En medio del alboroto encontró a Pansy Parkinson de cara a una muy enojada Ginny Weasley; las únicas personas en el jardín que no lo veían, demasiado ocupadas enviándose odio con la mirada. Ambas brujas levantaban sus varitas y parecían dispuestas a atacarse una a la otra, estuviera él ahí o no.

"¿Señorita…Parkinson?" – Pansy volvió la vista hacia él, pero no bajó su varita – "Explíqueme, qué sucede"

"Ella quiso atacarme, señor" – dijo la joven en tono dramático antes de que las voces de los Gryffindor a su alrededor se alzaran tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¡Silencio!" – siseó Snape y todos callaron.

"No lo habría hecho si no hubieras insultado a mi familia" – habló la pelirroja que en ese momento estaba tan enojada que su rostro era casi del mismo color que su cabello. – "No eres más que una víbora estúpida e inmadura que no da la cara por sus actos".

En el silencio sepulcral que siguió a la afirmación de Weasley y en el que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, Severus movió sus ojos de la pelirroja a la chica Parkinson con más curiosidad que enojo y con un sólo pensamiento en mente: "_uy"_.

Por su parte, Pansy parecía estar a punto de colapsar del enojo; su cara se desencajó y el hecho de que no hubiera replicado algo inmediatamente después, proporcionaba un mal augurio.

"¡Depulso!"

Un pequeño estallido salió de la varita de Parkinson tan rápido que Ginny sólo alcanzó a reaccionar medio segundo antes de que un viento fuerte chocara contra su cuerpo y la hiciera retroceder varios pasos. Fuera de eso, nada pasó.

En el fondo –quizás no tanto- Snape se decepcionó de no haber podido presenciar un severo traumatismo o una pierna rota o un glóbulo ocular agrandado… ¡sí, eso! Hoy estaba de humor para ver un glóbulo ocular agrandado con magia oscura; siempre lo hacía sonreír. Pero desgraciadamente estaba tratando con niños y pocos sabían usar hechizos de ataque correctamente.

_Ineptos_, pensó mientras bufaba hacia la menor de los Weasley. Y estaba a punto de comenzar a arrear a todos para que se fueran a sus salas comunes cuando, al observarlos ahí, con tanto tiempo libre y tan _obviamente_ poca capacidad para pelear y con tanto en el castillo que estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, una idea venida de lo más generoso y magnánimo de su ser, pasó por su mente; quizás era buen momento para impartir una lección de duelo. Así que consideró las razones por las que debería hacerlo:

Quizás podía compartir algo de su vasto conocimiento en la materia. Quizás ese simple hecho podría salvarle la vida a alguno de los mocosos presentes. Dumbledore lo haría. El clima era adecuado. Tenía tiempo hoy.

Y si tenía suerte, un Gryffindor saldría lastimado.

_¡Decidido!_, se dijo resuelto y avanzó hasta quedar en medio de ambas chicas justo en el momento en que Ginny Weasley alzaba su varita para regresar el ataque a Pansy. Severus la observó con su oscura, penetrante mirada y ella se detuvo en el acto, como movida por aquel mecanismo que todos sus alumnos habían desarrollado al saberse observados por él; quedarse quietos y expectantes a lo que fuera que iba a decirles. Y no importó que ya no fuera más su profesor, ni lo mucho que lo odiaba; detenerse –tristemente para ella-fue algo instintivo.

Severus se dirigió entonces a Pansy.

"Es una pena que su hechizo no saliera como debía, señorita Parkinson" – su voz, como con todos los Slytherin, era amable y suave –"Sin embargo, creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto; ¡Weasley, manténgase donde está! Los demás, retrocedan hasta los límites del jardín… ahora"

Todos obedecieron y al centro del jardín quedaron solamente Pansy -que sostenía delicadamente su varita y veía con interés al Director-, Ginny -que miraba a su alrrededor como buscando el apoyo, aunque fuera moral, de sus amigos de casa- y Severus, que con sus ropas negras y su capa creando un charco de tela a su espalda parecía un espectro salido de lo más profundo de la tierra.

"Bien, parece que su hechizo, _Depulso,_ no fue lo suficientemente eficiente como para expulsar del jardín a la señorita Weasley, ¿cierto, señorita Parkinson?" – dijo con tono de suficiencia –"La razón es muy simple…"

"Sí, la razón es que no es un hechizo para usarse en personas" – dijo Ginny, enojada y con cara de fastidio.

"Cinco puntos menos por interrumpirme y hablar sin permiso, Weasley" – dijo Severus, incapaz de contenerse de quitar puntos – "pero sí, esa es la razón. Para atacar a un oponente y alejarlo de nosotros es necesario un hechizo adecuado para ello. Por ejemplo, intente el siguiente…"

Los alumnos retrocedieron medio paso en el instante en que Snape sacó su varita. La mirada de Pansy adquirió un brillo extraño que él percibió, pero ignoró mientras se dirigía a ella.

"Señorita Parkinson, levantará su varita en una sacudida seca mientras pronuncia fuerte y claro la siguiente palabra: Expulso" – le dijo a la chica mientras le mostraba el movimiento que debía hacer, antes de dirigirse a Ginny – "Y usted, Weasley ¿tiene muchas ganas de usar su varita? Bien, intentará defenderse de éste maleficio con un hechizo bastante potente; Protego Máxima, que, conjurado adecuadamente, podría incluso expulsar a su oponente por los aires".

Por la mente de Ginny sólo pasó una pregunta: … _¿Qué?_ …

¿Qué quería el hombre? La respuesta obvia para Ginny era que quería levantar apuestas con sus compañeros mortífagos o verlas herirse frente a una multitud de estudiantes que cada vez era más grande para dar algún tipo de advertencia a los alborotadores. Y ella ni siquiera había llevado nunca a cabo el hechizo "Protego Máxima", quizás se lo había dado a ella para que en realidad no pudiera defenderse de Pansy… ¿Qué hacer?

Snape se retiró varios pasos y dejó a las chicas desorientadas en medio del jardín.

"A la cuenta de tres: uno…"

Pansy detuvo la respiración por un momento que le pareció eterno y trató de concentrar toda su magia en sus manos.

"…dos…"

Ginny apretó con fuerza el mango de su varita y se concentró en las palabras que debían salir de su boca, más rápido que las que salieran de la de Pansy.

"…tres"

"¡Expulso!" - "Protego Máxima"

Ambos hechizos se golpearon al mismo tiempo y permanecieron apenas unos segundos empujándose uno al otro, antes de que el Expulso perdiera intensidad y el Protego Máxima avanzara hasta golpear a Pansy y hacerla caer violentamente al suelo.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Él no esperaba eso; un hechizo como el que le había pedido a la pelirroja era complicado de hacer, requería concentración de magia elevada y no pensó que lo lograría al primer intento, aunque claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que ella lo conociera de antemano. Bien tenía que arreglar esto de inmediato y sólo había una forma de hacerlo.

"Diez puntos menos, Weasley, por atacar antes de que yo lo ordenara" – Severus habló como si estuviera hablando sobre el buen clima que hacía esa tarde, mientras se acercaba a Pansy y –en vista de que seguía tirada en el suelo- amablemente la ayudaba a levantarse. Su resta de puntos injustificada levantó varios murmullos de los Gryffindor presentes, pero ninguno se atrevió a reclamar. Incluso Ginny, que se había hecho fama de rebelde, estaba demasiado absorta contemplando su propia varita como para defenderse –"Ahora regresen a su sala común, antes de que pierda la paciencia y castigue a todos"

El jardín se desocupó más rápido de lo que un elfo doméstico aparecía al ser llamado por su amo…excepto por una personita; Pansy se había quedado a su lado y lo observaba con esa extraña manera suya tan…inquietante.

"Muchas gracias, Director Snape" – dijo con voz dulce –"Sus conocimientos en maldiciones y hechizos son legendarios, así como su habilidad en el Duelo".

Severus sintió al gusano del orgullo instalarse en su pecho y una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus delgados labios.

"Le agradezco, señorita Parkinson, sin embargo, debo señalar que el arte de batirse en duelo es mucho más riguroso y requiere más conocimientos que los demostrados hace un momento. Si es su interés conocer más sobre el tema le recomiendo que consulte su bibliografía de sexto y séptimo año. Seguramente el Profesor Amycus estará encantado de hablarle a su grupo al respecto"- respondió él, su faceta de profesor por años arraigada, salía a relucir involuntariamente cuando hablaba con algún estudiante –que no fuera Potter- sobre un tema escolar. De cierta forma, él se sentía eso; dos cuartos espía, un cuarto ex-mortífago y un cuarto profesor; era parte de él, lo había sido por casi diecisiete años.

"Gracias, Profesor, estaré feliz de preguntarle, pero, seguramente no obtendré tan amplio conocimiento como el que usted nos puede ofrecer" – Pansy sonrió suavemente antes de añadir – "Oh, creo que debo retirarme, pronto será el toque de queda y debo pasar a la biblioteca. Con permiso, Profesor Snape, espero tenga un buen día".

"Igualmente, señorita Parkinson" – Sintiéndose de mejor humor que en la mañana y satisfecho con la lección exprés que había dado, Severus se alejó a paso firme por uno de los corredores, su capa ondeando tras él mientras tomaba rumbo a su despacho esperando que al menos algunos alumnos tuvieran el cerebro suficiente para retener la manera y las palabras con que se invocaban los hechizos que había enseñado esa tarde.

Tarde o temprano los necesitarían. Estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, cuando se disponía a tomar un reconfortante baño caliente, una carta del Ministerio llegó traída por una hermosa lechuza negra. Él le arrancó el sobre del pico con fastidio y se apresuró a abrirlo esperando, no, <em>temiendo<em> que fuera una carta mandada por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Pero no.

Sólo era Yaxley.

"¿Todo bien, Severus?" – dijo Albus desde su marco, recordándole que estaba ahí.

"Es una carta del Ministerio; Yaxley me informa que mañana vendrá Rowle para hablar sobre asuntos importantes y para entregarme algo…pero no especifica qué". – El pocionista frunció mientras meditaba la información recién adquirida; Rowle no era precisamente una agradable compañía y no creía que trajera buenas noticias.

"Ya veo. Bien, será una buena oportunidad para conseguir información de primera mano sobre Harry y Voldemort".

Snape asintió y guardó la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Estaba cansado, quería tomar un baño y dormir aunque fuera un poco. Quería olvidar todo; la aplastante soledad que lo seguía a todos lados, la desconfianza que debía tener con todos los que lo rodeaban, la paranoia que comenzaba a minar su autocontrol. La desesperación.

La tristeza.

_Ella_.

"¿Severus?"

El ex-mortífago se dio la vuelta para mirar el cuadro con marco dorado a su espalda y no reconoció al anciano mago que le hablaba desde él. Era borroso, sólo una pintura, algo parecido pero no igual; cálido en el recuerdo pero frío al tacto. Irreal.

Lenta, casi dolorosamente giró su vista hacia la ventana y se acercó a ella hasta poner sus manos en la fría piedra que daba soporte al vidrio. El estrés amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar, pero él respiraba hondo y contenía las arcadas que lo golpeaban levemente mientras se obligaba a observar hacia el lago, a un punto que se mantenía fijo, imponente y puro.

Real.

La tumba blanca. El último lugar de reposo del mago más grande de todos los tiempos, el más bondadoso y sabio. Su amigo.

Dejando caer su frente contra el vidrio en un gesto abatido que nunca dejaría ver a nadie, Severus cerró los ojos y deseó que aquella brillante edificación no estuviera ahí. Su espalda le dolía, su estómago ardía con fuerza y sus brazos temblaban amenazando con dejar de darle soporte.

Y no pudo evitar la triste suplica que se formó en su mente.

_No me dejes aquí, es demasiado…es demasiado._

Pero la tumba se mantuvo silenciosa y Severus sintió algo en su interior apagarse de nuevo. Ya nadie respondería a sus preguntas, nadie le haría compañía. Nadie le daría guía.

Y él tenía que seguir.

* * *

><p>¡He vueltooo! :D<p>

Disculpen la tardanza, voy a comenzar la tesis y he tenido mucho trabajo, así que, si puedo ser sincera, estoy considerando retirarme de los fanfic, pero me propuse terminar los que tengo inconclusos antes de ello. No lo he decidido, ya veré qué pasa. Y en particular extrañaba éste fic, así que voy a continuarlo primero.

**Por el momento quiero agradecerles infinitamente que sigan leyendo y me permitan acompañarlos a través de éste escrito unos minutos al día. En verdad, gracias. Y mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, realmente me dan ánimo para continuar escribiendo.**

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, que seguramente subiré pronto :D


End file.
